


Страх и ненависть в Найт Вейле

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Dark Character, Episode: e049 Old Oak Doors, Fanvids, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Illustrations, Live Show: The Debate, Minor Violence, Post-Demo Reel, Post-The Review Must Go On, Self-Esteem Issues, a LOT of references, headcanons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: «Я тоже изменился. И я отказываюсь быть тобой»





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву-2016.  
> Иллюстрации авторства [bosetsu](http://bosetsu.tumblr.com/): [friendly desert community](http://funkyimg.com/i/2ffSZ.jpg), [don't judge](http://funkyimg.com/i/2fgdz.jpg)  
> [Видеоиллюстрация](https://vimeo.com/179187290) авторства [madness f.k.](http://madnessfk.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Бонусный фанмикс на [8tracks](https://8tracks.com/ladyowlett/okay-now)

— Что-то привело тебя сюда. Судьба, предназначение...  
— Конь...  
_«Рапунцель: Запутанная история»_

Здравствуйте, мои до боли знакомые грабли, давненько я на вас не наступал.  
_М. Фрай, «Ключ из жёлтого металла»_  
  
Правильные действия в будущем — лучшие извинения за плохие поступки в прошлом.  
_Трайон Эдвардс_  


Да, и не говорите, странное место, конечно, эта пустыня, мистер. А уж я-то разбираюсь в странных местах, где только не бывал! Вот, скажем, один райончик во Флориде — казалось бы, город как город, но только до весны — весной там чистый ад и содомия, вся нечисть с округи слетается. Ещё так чудно свой шабаш называют — шабокон, что ли. Или шадокон. На чистую голову туда лучше и не приближаться. Или вот взять моего кузена — он в одном городишке в штате Орегон обретается, Гравити Фоллз, слыхал, может? Ну да, откуда здесь слыхать про эту дыру. Навещаю его раз в пару лет, и клянусь своей трубкой, ноги моей больше там не будет. Кому охота, чтобы его бампер сжевал птеродактиль? Но в прошлый раз совсем уж финиш был — этот идиот по какой-то накурке связался с демоном, похожим на кусок чипсов, только куда уродливее, и чем-то его разозлил, так что целую неделю на дом то дожди из ножей шли, то хлеб в змей превращался, а в каждом углу попадалась какая-нибудь мерзкая хрень. Ты хоть понимаешь, до чего стрёмно видеть орущую башку без кожи, когда знаешь, что чист, как стёклышко? Не зря, не зря мне дядька говорил, что Пайнсы — тупиковая ветвь, одни неприятности от них. И даже нормального бара в этой дыре нет.  
Кстати о барах — я же только что из Найт Вейла, и не поверишь, в этот раз мне всё-таки удалось достать там нормальную выпивку, а не эту дрянь из пустынных одуванчиков. Причём у кого бы ты думал — у Большого Рико! Наверное, это связано с... какое ещё восстание? Стрекс?.. Что за Стрекс?.. А, так вот почему там такой кавардак повсюду! Значит, про это мне и втолковывал этот чудак с дороги! А я всё не врублюсь — какие зомби, какие двери, чем его так вштырило... Что? Да вон он, на машине моей сидит. Очень на тебя похож, кстати, не родственник, не? Ну, тебе виднее. Странная история с ним вообще. Причём там и другие мои знакомцы замешаны оказались. Тесен мир! Прям на философию тянет. Неизбежности и прочая хрень. Хотя, ничего странного на самом-то деле, просто чудаки к чудакам липнут. Только не знаю, с чего они вечно липнут ко мне.  
Ладно, опять меня уносит. Слушай, я сейчас всё нормально расскажу. Только сначала долей. Да кто так доливает, краёв что ли, не видишь?  
М-м-м, напиток богов.  
В общем, дело было так...

С досадой захлопнув капот, женщина в белом халате вздохнула и огляделась вокруг, покусывая губы. На автостраде, простиравшейся в обе стороны до самого горизонта, не было видно ни одного автомобиля. А пустынное солнце выбрало именно это время, чтобы начать палить особенно нещадно. Она поправила выбившиеся из аккуратного пучка светлые волосы и обернулась.  
— Как со связью? — поинтересовалась она у второй женщины, сидевшей на земле около багажника, под наспех приклеенным к машине зонтом, и что-то собирающей из мелких деталей. На ней тоже был белый халат с бейджем на груди, но на этом сходство между ними заканчивалось.  
— Никак, — пожала полными плечами та. — Радио сломано, и мне не хватает деталей даже для простейшего коммуникатора. Не люблю делать преждевременные выводы, коллега, но, похоже, мы застряли тут надолго.  
Светловолосая, чей бедж на груди гласил «Д-р Тиз», окинула автомобиль угрюмым взглядом, словно именно он коварно завёл их в эту пустыню.  
И замерла, увидев на горизонте ярко-красную точку, что неспешно, но уверенно приближалась к ним.  
— Доктор Блок!  
— А? — она подняла взгляд и тоже заметила её. Нервно поправила очки.  
— Что будем делать?  
— Вести себя непринуждённо, — доктор Тиз отряхнула рукава и, сделав шаг вперёд, подняла руку в жесте автостопщика. — Мы мирные граждане, у которых некстати сломалась машина, и вовсе не находимся в федеральном розыске. Спрячьте оружие.  
— О, — та, кого она назвала доктор Блок, схватила лежавший на багажнике пистолет и сунула его в карман. Затем, отложив в сторону детали, поднялась на ноги, отклеила примотанный скотчем зонт от багажника и, положив его на плечо, присоединилась к доктору Тиз.  
Точка вскоре превратилась в шевроле с откидным верхом, который ещё через несколько минут затормозил возле них.  
— Здесь небезопасно задерживаться, — дружелюбно сообщил сидевший за рулём человек в огромных жёлтых очках. — Это страна летучих мышей.  
Тиз и Блок переглянулись.  
— Говорила же я, что это были мыши, — победно улыбнулась доктор Блок. Тиз поджала губы.  
— Да, мы подозревали об этом, — обратилась она к незнакомцу. — К сожалению, наша машина сломалась, и...  
Незнакомец кивнул на заднее сидение, не дожидаясь конца фразы.  
— Я направляясь в Найт Вейл, или сердце американского кошмара, как его называют некоторые, — он широко улыбнулся — улыбкой, больше походивший на добродушный оскал. — Отсюда до него миль двести. Или двадцать, если повезёт, и горы не будут мешать. Могу подбросить, а там уж сами выберете.  
— Выберем что? — спросила уже распахнувшая дверцу доктор Тиз.  
Незнакомец обернулся к ним. Бликующие на солнце очки напоминали глаза гигантского насекомого.  
— Что вам нужно.  
Сорвавшись с места, шевроле устремился в неизвестность со скоростью, явно превышающей допустимую.  
Доктор Блок успела заметить в зеркале заднего вида, что на крышу брошенной ими машины приземлилась огромная летучая мышь.


	2. Глава первая

  
_— Это история о тебе, — сказал человек по радио. И ты был доволен, потому что всегда хотел услышать о себе по радио_. 

Критик, отвернувшись от Линкары, безучастно смотрел в окно. Пейзаж за ним оставался почти неизменным последние несколько часов — всё та же пустыня без малейших признаков цивилизации. Даже столбы электролиний исчезли где-то час назад.  
— Может, всё-таки признаешь, что ты заблудился? — ровным голосом поинтересовался Критик, нарушив царившую в машине уже некоторое время тишину.  
— Мы заблудились, — ответил Линкара, чуть крепче вцепившись в руль.  
— Ты. Мистер «Я знаю короткую дорогу, я здесь сто раз бывал».  
— Уж чья бы корова... — фыркнул Линкара. — Это ты похерил карту.  
— Так спроси у своего HAL-9000!  
— Её зовут Нимуэ! И вообще-то, — Линкара вздохнул и с явной неохотой признался: — Я проверял сигнал полчаса назад, когда мы останавливались. Его нет. Может, что-то в атмосфере его блокирует.  
— Так проверь ещё раз! — повысил голос Критик, повернувшись к нему. — Кто из нас тут технический гений, я что-то не понимаю?  
Линкара, сбавив скорость, демонстративно включил коммуникатор на запястье. Раздался тихий треск помех.  
— Доволен?  
— Нет, — злость прошла так же внезапно, как и накатила. Критик, чувствуя себя бесконечно усталым от одного факта своего существования, откинулся на спинку. — Но кому какая разница.  
Линкара на мгновение отвёл глаза от дороги, чтобы посмотреть на него.  
— Тебя... — он облизнул губы, словно не решаясь продолжить. — Ты всё ещё злишься? Из-за вчерашнего?  
Критик прикрыл глаза.  
— Пфф. Как будто меня первый раз оскорбляют всякие недоноски из Интернета. А тебе какое дело, ты что, психологом заделался?  
Линкара затормозил так, что Критика спас от удара об панель только ремень безопасности.  
— Какого хера? — недовольно поинтересовался он.  
— Слушай, с тех пор, как мы покинули город, ты сказал от силы слов десять, — Линкара внимательно посмотрел на него. — Критик, мне не нужно быть психологом, чтобы знать — ты молчишь или когда задумал очередную авантюру, или когда тебя что-то гнетёт. Я знаю это, потому что я твой друг. И, как бы странно это не звучало, среди людей принято беспокоиться о друзьях.  
Вот же въедливая зараза.  
Нет, конечно, Линкара явно не был идиотом и мог провести кое-какую связь между очередной безобразной сценой на тему существования «Демо Рил» на панели Критика вчера и настроением, с которым тот напросился к нему в попутчики, оставив собственную команду развлекаться в одиночестве.  
И пусть проводит на здоровье. Критик не любил удовлетворять чьё-нибудь любопытство за счёт своего настроения, что и так было ни к чёрту.  
Он вновь отвернулся, сложив руки на груди. Меньше всего его сейчас тянуло изливать кому-нибудь душу, особенно похожему на встревоженную наседку Линкаре. Безупречному Линкаре, чьи зрители наверняка готовы молиться на него, что бы он ни придумал и ни выкинул в своём шоу. Что он может понять? Всё равно что рассказывать человеку, никогда не видевшему что-нибудь хуже «Знаков», о «Комнате».  
Линкара нетерпеливо побарабанил пальцами по рулю.  
Возможно, ехать с ним действительно было ошибкой. Возможно, Критику действительно нужно было бы просто остаться на коне, заперевшись в номере. Или одолжить машину Малькольма. Но что теперь толку жалеть.  
— Критик, — вновь начал Линкара, — ты прекрасно знаешь, что...  
— Линкара, — беззлобно прервал его Критик, — просто веди дальше, ладно? Я не хочу застрять в этой декорации для «У холмов есть глаза» на ночь.  
— Их снимали не в Мохаве, — ляпнул Линкара. Но увидев взгляд Критика, вздохнул и тронулся, ничего больше не говоря.

— Я что-то вижу, — сообщил Линкара, всматриваясь вперёд.  
— Оно начинается на «п» и заканчивается на «есок»? — спросил Критик, не отрываясь от потрёпанного карманного издания Лавкрафта, что обнаружилось в бардачке.  
— Похоже, мы рядом с городом, — Линкара помолчал и смущённо добавил: — Слышал когда-нибудь о Найт Вейле?  
Критик всё же поднял глаза, успев заметить в надвигающихся сумерках мелькнувшую за окном табличку «Найт Вейл — 74,3+ &#189; мили».  
— У дорожных рабочих, наверное, было офигенное чувство юмора, — буркнул он. — Бьюсь об заклад, если бы нам попалась гора, на ней был бы нарисованный тоннель.  
Линкара вздохнул — казалось, уже тысячный раз за этот день.  
— Думаю, мы можем остановиться там где-нибудь на ночь. Утром узнаем точное направление.  
— За отель будешь платить сам, умник.  
— Как хочешь, Гринч.

— Это место похоже на сон Дэвида Линча под прозаком, — Критик покосился на проплывшее мимо их столика существо, закутанное в чёрный плащ с капюшоном. Он мог поклясться, что у существа не было ног и оно парило в дюйме над полом. — Такое ощущение, будто я попал в «Сумеречную зону». В один из тех нелепых эпизодов, которые никто никогда не пересматривает.  
— Не знаю, по-моему, здесь не так уж и плохо, — беспечно пожал плечами Линкара. Пиццерия, немногочисленные посетители которой были одеты так, что привлекли бы внимание даже на аниме-конвенте, а лампочки источали бледно-сиреневый свет, ему явно нравилась, заметил Критик. Он с совершенно непонятным и неприятным Критику интересом рассматривал все окружавшие их странности — вроде трёхглазого владельца за стойкой или висящего над дверью чучела чайки с шипами вдоль спины.  
И этот парень уверял, что он обожает фильмы ужасов? Да таких любопытствующих дурачков, как он, скармливают дешёвым имитациям монстров в первые же полчаса.  
Где-то над стойкой ожило радио.  
— _Мы нашли маленький кусок неба,_ — возвестил невидимый диктор мягким, обволакивающим голосом, похожим на топлёный шоколад. — _Он чёрный, мягкий, продолговатый. Он жужжит мягким, но несогласным звуком, и мы боимся трогать его._  
Критик задумчиво прислушивался к нему, тыкая вилкой в недоеденную пиццу.  
— _Этот день просто замечателен, ведь это первые мэрские дебаты в истории Найт Вейла. Так как находимся мы в Америке и у нас демократия, то и мэр будет выбран подсчётом и интерпретацией громких звуковых импульсов, исходящих из Сокрытого Ущелья. На самом деле всё так и будет, но мы подумали и решили предложить жителям послушать кандидатов и убедиться, что они не смогут повлиять на ход выборов..._  
— Ну всё, теперь я убедился точно, — возвестил Критик о результате своих раздумий. — Это город из какой-то бракованной серии «Секретных материалов». Берём карту и уезжаем, никаких мотелей. На дороге явно будет безопаснее.  
— Не глупи, — поморщился Линкара. — Куда ты собрался на ночь глядя? Так не терпится самоубиться обо что-то в темноте?  
Критик почувствовал, что уголок его рта сам собой отчего-то дёрнулся на слове «самоубиться». Линкара тем временем уже радостно глазел на покрытую большими фотографиями домашних животных стену. Всё бы ничего, если бы у некоторых из них не торчали огромные шипы из спины, а количество лап, ног и ласт не превышало четыре.  
— Чёрт с тобой, — буркнул он, уставившись в свою тарелку. — Но если нас ночью принесут в жертву какому-нибудь местному Дагону, виноват будешь ты.  
— Дагон — морское божество, — хмыкнул Линкара. Критик одарил его своим лучшим взглядом из серии «меня окружают идиоты» и вернулся к пицце.  
— _Правда, так и не было сказано, из-за каких именно проделок оленей закрывают единственную дорогу на въезд и выезд из города, но Совет просит всех, кто сейчас есть на дорогах, скорее вернуться домой,_ — продолжал жизнерадостно вещать голос из радио. — _Если вы не являетесь жителем Найт Вейла, но не можете в данный момент уехать домой из-за закрытых дорог, то поздравляем! Теперь вы живете в Найт Вейле!_  
Решивший именно в этот момент отправить себе в рот кусочек пиццы Критик подавился.  
— Ед... кхм-кх, единственную дорогу?! — прокашлявшись, он зло воззарился предположительно в сторону недоступного его взгляду радио. — Что значит, «живёте»? Я не собираюсь оставаться в этой дыре ни одной лишней секунды! Я...  
— Поверьте, — раздался ещё один голос, и Критик чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Отвлёкшись на пиццу, а затем — на возмущения новостями из радио, он совсем не заметил подошедшего к их столику незнакомца. — С Городским Советом лучше не спорить.  
Незнакомец выглядел очень... по-учёному. По крайней мере, если считать по стереотипам из фильмов и сериалов — слегка помятый лабораторный халат поверх футболки с фрагментом периодической таблицы, встрёпанные полудлинные волосы, небрежно затянутые в пучок, очки, куча пластырей на руках. На бейдже вместо фамилии было явно детской рукой выведено «дядя Карлос», рядом красовалась маленькая звёздочка.  
— А ты ещё кто? — неприветливо зыркнул на него Критик. Линкара пнул его под столом.  
— О, прошу прощения, — незнакомец, словно и не заметив грубый тон Критика, протянул руку. — Я Карлос, учёный. — Линкара ответил на рукопожатие вместо Критика, подвинулся, и Карлос сел рядом с ним за стол. — Я сразу заметил, что вы приезжие. Только они удивляются, услышав что-нибудь в этом духе от Сесила.  
— Хотите сказать, у вас такое часто случается?  
— Ну, — развёл руками Карлос, — олени в последние месяцы действительно доставляют много хлопот. Взять хотя бы... — он осёкся и хлопнул себя по лбу. — Простите. Всё время забываю, что для нездешних такие вещи могут звучать странно. Я ведь и сам не из Найт Вейла, знаете ли, — он улыбнулся Критику, но тот продолжал смотреть на учёного как на новый фильм с Адамом Сэндлером. — Найт Вейл тоже казался мне сначала довольно... безумным. Но на самом деле всё так не плохо. — Его улыбка из дружелюбной превратилась в мечтательную, словно он говорил о чём-то, глубоко и нежно любимом. — Не буду лгать, это не самое безопасное и логичное место в Америке. Хотя и весьма любопытное с научной точки зрения. Но порой нечто, кажущееся злым и враждебным — лишь верхний слой, вершина айсберга, раковина метафорической устрицы. И за ним скрывается что-то светлое и доброе. Понимаете? — он перевёл взгляд на Линкару и чуть заметно кивнул. — Вижу, что понимаете.  
Критик заметил, что рука Линкары словно сама собой легла на кобуру.  
— Пожалуй, — пробормотал Линкара. Критик продолжал молчать.  
— Но есть вещи, — посерьёзнел Карлос, — есть черты, за которые лучше не переступать без самой крайней необходимости. Не спорьте с Городским Советом. Просто поверьте, это не стоит того, чего оно может вам стоить.  
Критик неопределённо хмыкнул. Голос с радио — который сменился на женский, показавшийся ему подозрительно знакомым — что-то говорил о кофейном столике из человеческих костей.  
_— Дети — наше будущее. Конечно, это ужасное будущее, оно не настолько приятно как то будущее, каким были мы, но они всё равно наше будущее._  
— И что же мне сделает ужасный Городской Совет? — Критик скрестил руки. Мысленно при этом он мимоходом отметил, что женщина со столиком нравится ему куда больше кричащего на разные голоса типа. Было в ней что-то... располагающее. Хотя сообщать об этом кому-нибудь он не намеревался. — Отправят подметать улицы? Выпишут штраф? Запретят приближаться к этому раю на Земле?  
Карлос внимательно посмотрел на него и пожал плечами.  
— Совет — скорее всего, ничего. Но если дела и дальше пойдут так, как рассчитала моя команда — вы превратитесь в частицу огромной конгломерации псевдооленей с коллективным разумом, и вас убьют, когда Тайная полиция поймёт, как убивать оленей. В лучшем случае. Но, возможно, мы ошиблись, и олени просто высосут ваш мозг или отправят в прошлое.  
Критик приоткрыл рот.  
Но ответить на столь интригующее заявление так и не успел — звякнул висящий в клюве чайки колокольчик над дверью, и в пиццерию вошли двое.  
На первый взгляд в них не было ничего странного — и это каким-то образом было самым странным. Вполне обычные чёрные костюмы-тройки с серым галстуком, кейсы в руках, широкие улыбки — они выглядели как вполне обычные офисные работники.  
И как только они вошли, в пиццерии воцарилась абсолютная тишина, нарушаемая лишь негромким стрекотом радио. Впрочем, тот тоже почти сразу сменился помехами, что через несколько секунд заглохли. Критику показалось, что посетители пытаются вжаться в свои сидения и стать как можно более незаметными.  
— Стрекс, — шёпотом прошипел Карлос, с плохо скрываемым отвращением глядя на гостей.  
— Что за... — начал было Критик, и Карлос шикнул на него — с таким убедительно-серьёзным видом, что он даже не успел возмутиться.  
Не обращая внимания на прочих посетителей, двое прошли к сидевшей за дальним столом женщине. Карлос напряжённо всматривался в спины агентов.  
— Нам лучше не привлекать их внимания, — он обернулся, его лицо исказила непонятная, но мучительная тревога. — Если вы застряли в городе, связываться со Стрекс — последнее, что вам нужно.  
Именно этот момент выбрал телевизор на стойке для того, чтобы ожить, словно из чувства противоречия опустившемуся на пиццерию молчанию. На экране возникла палуба пиратского корабля, на которой приплясывала маленькая девочка в жёлтом дождевике, держа за руки огромную уродливую куклу-марионетку, судя по всему, призванную изображать пирата. Они вместе затянули какую-то ужасно раздражающую песню про смелость и сокровища, причём «пират» ещё и безбожно фальшивил.  
Вероятно, это было последней каплей для натянутых нервов и без того пребывавшего не в лучшем расположении духа Критика — взревев, он выхватил пистолет из-за пояса и выстрелил в экран. Жизнерадостному пирату начисто снесло голову, его мёртвое тело, дёргаясь и разбрызгивая кровь, повалилось на палубу. Девочка завизжала.  
Их быстро сменил экран «Технические неполадки, оставайтесь с нами».  
— Что? — хмуро буркнул Критик в ответ на укоризненный взгляд Линкары. — Они меня бесили.  
Карлос же, как и большинство остальных внезапно обративших на чужаков внимание посетителей, смотрел с изумлением — по мнению Критика, явно излишним для обитателей места, где порхающие над полом фигуры в капюшонах были в порядке вещей. Впрочем, один человек — человек? — разглядывал их по-иному. Изучающе. Словно прикидывал что-то.  
Сейчас, когда один из агентов — второй продолжал добродушным тоном выспрашивать что-то у сжавшейся в комок на сидении местной жительницы — обратил на них внимание и повернулся лицом прямо к ним, Критик заметил то, чего не увидел раньше. От чего по его спине, возможно, впервые за время их пребывания в странном городе, пробежал уже не лёгкий холодок, а полноценный табун мурашек.  
Глаза агента были не просто тёмными, как ему показалось вначале. Они просто отсутствовали — словно две миниатюрные, непроницаемо чёрные дыры зияли в провалах глазниц.  
— Чёрт, — прошептал Карлос, проследив за его взглядом. — Это плохо. Очень, очень плохо. Нужно уходить. Сейчас же.  
Смотревший на них агент выпрямился и сделал шаг в их сторону. Карлос застыл, словно пустынная черепаха, попавшая в поле зрения орла.  
И Критик с оглушительной, неизвестно откуда взявшейся уверенностью понял, что готов просить хоть Дьявола, хоть Деда Христа о любом чуде, только бы этот приветливо улыбающийся человек с чернотой вместо глаз не сделал второй шаг.  
Возможно, его внутренняя секундная мольба действительно была кем-то услышана — чудо пришло в виде звонка, огласившего пиццерию первыми нотами припева «Happy shiny people». Агент запустил руку в карман пиджака, отведя от них взгляд. Всего на секунду. Этого оказалось достаточно.  
— Так, быстро! — Карлос, мигом растеряв сходство с черепахой, выскочил из-за стола. Линкара, не задумываясь, последовал за ним — ещё и схватил Критика за руку и буквально выволок его за собой, не оставляя ни малейшего шанса возразить или упереться. Хотя не то чтобы Критику хотелось это делать.  
— Эй! — успел крикнуть им вслед агент, оторвавшись от телефона. Критик был готов поклясться, что успел расслышать, как он шипит перед этим в трубку «уничтожьте книги». Он не успел оглянуться — и так едва поспевал за вцепившимся в него Линкарой.  
Оказавшись за дверью Карлос, не сбавляя скорости, повернул за угол и направился куда-то в лабиринт тёмных проулков, подальше от залитой светом парковки, повёл их неким странным извилистым путём по скудно освещённым дворам и переулкам. Пару раз Критику казалось, что он видит в тусклом свете редких фонарей застывших возле домов оленей со светящимися, как фонарики, глазами. Хотя, возможно, только казалось.  
— Ваша машина была там? — Карлос обернулся через плечо и вздохнул, увидев быстрый кивок Линкары. — Плохо. Теперь они точно заинтересовались вами и не дадут спокойно покинуть город.  
— Может, — выдохнул Линкара на бегу, — нам просто переждать, пока они уйдут?  
Они наконец остановились. Линкара разжал пальцы, отпуская Критика, посмотрел на него, словно ожидая, что тот с кулаками или сыпать оскорблениями. От последнего бы Критик в принципе не отказался — но внезапный побег его слишком вымотал. Он потянулся было стереть пот со лба и обнаружил, что так и не успел вернуть пистолет на место и по-прежнему сжимал его в руке.  
— Это Стрекс, — произнёс Карлос таким тоном, будто это всё должно было объяснить, — они не уйдут. Если их не заставить. Но мы пока только работаем над этим.  
Он кивнул на пистолет Критика:  
— Откуда он у вас?  
— Не помню, — пожал плечами Критик. Какого вообще чёрта кто-то в этом городе обращает внимание на убивающий мультяшек пистолет? — Нашёл в коробке на улице.  
Карлос неопределённо хмыкнул.  
— Спрячьте. Против них он вам не поможет, только внимание будете привлекать. Хотя странно, что вас с оружием явно с Фабрики ещё не приметил Фонд.  
— Какой ещё...  
— Ну, вы и так порядочно шуму наделали, дорогуша. Можно уже не волноваться, — раздался позади них насмешливый голос.  
Критик резко развернулся, автоматически вскинув руку, и прицел оказался направлен в голову женщине в белом халате, что стояла шагах в пяти от них — прямо под фонарём. Та приподняла брови, но на этом реакция на действия Критика ограничилась. Даже хитрая улыбка не спешила покидать её губы.  
— Спокойно, Критик, — продолжила она. — У меня всё равно сюжетная неуязвимость. Побочный эффект от макгаффин-майонеза, очень полезно, кстати, рекомендую.  
— Эй, разве вы... — начал было Линкара.  
— Я... знаю тебя, — перебил Критик, опуская пистолет. — Ты одна из тех чокнутых соседок Чики, которые лазили в голову Спуни, — он прищурился. — Разве вы сейчас не в тюрьме должны быть? Ты и та, вторая?  
Она пожала плечами.  
— На второй раз уже наловчаешься сбегать от ФБР. А в этом городе, Критик, никому не важно, кем ты был раньше. И хорошие безумные учёные всегда в цене. Как, кстати, наш пациент? Всё ещё общается с призраком в голове?  
— Ему стало лучше, — сухо ответил Критик.  
— Как понимаю, вы знакомы с нашими гостями, доктор Тиз? — улыбнулся Карлос.  
— Вроде того. Тот, в кепке — босс нашей бывшей соседки, течёт по ней с первой встречи...  
— Эй!  
— ...и второй — тоже из их группы. Маг. Кстати, враг Дока.  
— Дока? — непонимающе повторил одними губами Линкара.  
— Отлично, — едва заметная улыбка Карлоса стала чуть шире. — Кстати, где доктор Блок?  
Тиз махнула рукой куда-то себе за плечо.  
— У Джози. Мы проверяли дом, и там снова появилась та пара Эрик. Я следила, чтоб к нам не подобрались олени или Стрекс, но потом услышала, вы как несётесь через весь квартал.  
— Хм, и правда, дом Джози, — Карлос почесал в затылке. — Я даже не заметил. Откуда вы поняли, что это мы?  
— Ох, мистер Карлос, — она шутливо захлопала ресницами, — эти идеально выверенные с научной точки зрения шаги я узнаю где угодно.  
— Видел бы вас сейчас Сесил, доктор Тиз, — засмеялся тот в ответ.  
— Он бы со мной полностью согласился.  
— Прошу прощения, — мрачно прервал их Критик, — не то чтобы я был не в восторге от вашей неловкой пародии на остроумие, но мне, — он быстро обернулся на Линкару, словно проверяя, на месте ли тот, — ... нам кто-нибудь объяснит, что тут происходит? Какие ещё Э... — он вдруг запнулся, в горле словно возник горький ком. -...реки?  
— Эрики, через «и». Ангелы. Местное явление. Некоторые считают их божественными слугами, но неясно, какого именно бога, — с готовностью выдала Тиз. — Ещё их не существует.  
— Вы сказали, у Джози? — Карлос взмахнул рукой в указанном им направлении. — Пойдёмте. Будет лучше, если вы сами увидите. Около дома Джози нам всё равно ничего не угрожает.  
Тиз кивнула, призывая следовать за ней.  
Критик, пока они шли, не отрываясь смотрел на халат Карлоса — вернее, на его плечо, где виднелись большие, похожие на кошачьи царапины. Не потому, что ему было какое-то особое дело до них, а потому, что так было легче отвлечь себя. Не думать о тащившемся позади Линкаре, что наверняка опять разглядывает всё вокруг с жадным интересом второстепенного персонажа ужастика; не думать о самой Тиз, живом и безжалостном напоминании об их полёте к Юпитеру.  
Думать о гипотетической кошке было куда легче.  
Скрипнув калиткой предположительно белоснежной ограды где-то по колено Критику, она впустила их во двор миловидного домика, словно сошедшего с открытки. Уличный фонарь рядом с ним не горел, но было вполне достаточно света от фонарей под крышей — в виде черепов. В самом доме свет не горел. На фасаде висел самодельный плакат с аккуратной надписью «Пристанище ангелов».  
— Они не говорили, куда исчезла Джози?  
— Только что она в безопасности и что мы все ещё скажем спасибо ей и Эрикам, — Тиз прислушалась. — Что там у них творится?  
С заднего двора слушался чей-то негромкий спор на три голоса — женскому вторили два мужских, с каким-то странными акцентами. Очень странными акцентами.  
Очень похожими на...  
Критик нахмурился своим мыслям, мотнул головой. Да нет, быть такого не может.  
Тем временем они обогнули дом, и Критик, подняв взгляд от царапин, вместе с остальными увидел тех самых ангелов-Эрик, о чём-то спорящих с пухленькой коллегой Тиз.  
О чём немедленно пожалел. Потому что голос, хорошо, голос, даже со странным акцентом, он мог ещё списать на совпадение.  
Но у этих крылатых существ под два с половиной метра ростом, с длинными, скрученными в спираль просвечивающимися пальцами, от обнажённой и гладкой, как у кукол, кожи которых словно исходило золотистое сияние, были лица. Немного вытянутые, но вполне узнаваемые человеческие лица.  
И Критик действительно узнал их — с неверием, немедленно начавшим перерастать в гнев.  
— Фройлян, это невозможно, — втолковывал низкорослой учёной один из них. — Даже если бы наши ресурсы сейчас позволяли подобное. И у нас в любом случае нет времени...  
— Вы.  
Видимо, Критик сказал это громче, чем собирался — все взгляды тут же обратились на него.  
По тому, как дёрнулись уголки рта первого ангела и тихо охнул второй, стало ясно — они тоже узнали Критика.  
— Для мёртвого плода моего воображения вы чертовски хорошо выглядите, — Критик сделал пару шагов к ним, чуть задев плечом Карлоса. Не отрывая взгляд от первого ангела — хотя смотреть на их лица ему было почти больно. — И с каких пор слуги господа имеют немецкий акцент?  
— Ты должен был следить за ними, — прошипел первый ангел коллеге. — Вероятности были на тебе!  
— И они по вероятности должны были сразу пойти к Голосу! — дёрнул крыльями второй. — Ты знаешь, когда рядом маг, трудно вероятновидеть.  
— Не оправдывайся, дамкопф, — фыркнул первый. Перевёл взгляд на Критика и растянул губы в слегка неловкой улыбке. — Донни...  
— Донни мёртв! — заорал Критик. Пальцы сами собой так крепко сжались на рукоятке пистолета, который так и не успел вернуться за пояс, что стало больно. — Хотя нет, не мёртв — его никогда не было! Был только один старый глупый критик, которого, видно, опять обвели вокруг пальца! Какого чёрта! Что здесь вообще происходит?!  
Карл положил ему на плечи руки с пальцами-спиралями.  
— До... Критик, майн фройнд. Успокойся. Пожалуйста.  
Но Критик упрямо стряхнул его руки. Позади нервно переговаривались о чём-то Линкара, Тиз и Карлос, но он не вслушивался. В висках мультяшным молотом стучала кровь, и мутное, давящее напряжение, что постепенно снедало его с самого начала поездки, казалось, достигло пика.  
— Успокоиться? Я думал, что вы мертвы! Что вас поглотила Дыра, чтобы преподать мне урок! А вы тут разгуливаете по этому чёртовому городу в чёртовой пустыне хер знает где, сверкая, как долбанный Эдвард Каллен! Анг... — Критик закашлялся, опять перехватило дыхание, словно от плача, — ...ангелы они, видите ли! Чего ещё я не знаю, может и Такома с Ребеккой тут где-то рядом, помогают сирым и убогим?  
Карл молчал. Куинн открыл было рот что-то сказать, но передумал и отвёл взгляд.  
— Почему? — чуть тише продолжил Критик, с трудом слыша свой голос из-за шума в ушах. — За что вы так со мной? Хоть одно слово, что я слышал от вас, было правдой? — Карл продолжал молчать, глядя на него сверху вниз. Критик почувствовал предательское жжение в уголках глаз. — Отвечай, сукин сын!  
— Да.  
— И что же?  
— Мы всегда были с тобой, — Карл легко коснулся его груди, того места чуть слева, где, по мнению многих слабо разбирающихся в анатомии киношников обычно должно помещаться сердце. — Здесь.  
— Лгун.  
У него дёрнулась щека. Из глаз всё же потекли постыдно обжигающие слёзы.  
— Видно, хороший немец всё же может бросить товарища, — он попытался улыбнуться, но скорее криво оскалился. — Раз он на самом деле не немец, верно?  
Карл поднял руку, словно пытаясь коснуться его лица, но тут раздался сухой голос Куинна:  
— У нас нет времени. Не усугубляй дело ещё больше. Тебе охота выстраивать новую развилку? — Критик покосился на Куинна и вдруг заметил, что он успел расправить крылья над головой, и те постепенно увеличиваются, накрывая всю компанию. — Вы не должны быть здесь.  
— Что за...  
— Прости, Донни, — ему очень хорошо удалось изобразить сочувствие в голосе.  
Мир внезапно озарился золотым светом, таким ярким, что Критику пришлось прикрыть лицо локтем. Когда спустя несколько секунд сияние рассеялось, он увидел, что все пятеро оказались у совершенно другого дома — куда больше и явно обитаемом.  
Только пятеро.  
Критик заозирался, но вокруг не было и следов Карла и Куинна.  
— ...наш дом, — слова Карлоса донеслись до него глухо, как сквозь воду. — Я хотел отвести вас сюда, но...  
— ...Критик?..  
— ...Кажется, у него шок...  
— ...Критик!  
Он успел понять, что почему-то сидит на влажной от вечерней росы траве. А потом стук сердца сменился оглушительной тишиной, и он, закрыв глаза, равнодушно позволил этой тишине увлечь его в тёмную бездну.


	3. Глава вторая

_Мы тоскуем не по тем, кем мы были, а по тем, кем так и не стали. Мы тоскуем по всем тем возможностям, которые были нам доступны, но которыми мы так и не воспользовались._

Критик проснулся от ощущения абсолютной неправильности окружающего мира и, открыв глаза, несколько секунд просто смотрел на то, что предположительно было потолком.  
Впрочем, потолок выглядел вполне нормальным.  
— Ох, слава богу, — раздался где-то за пределами видимости голос Линкары. — Всё-таки очнулся.  
— Линкара? — окликнул Критик невидимый голос и пожаловался: — Мне приснился отвратный кошмар, небось из-за той жуткой пиццы. Что мы застряли в каком-то чеканутом городе из второсортных ужастиков, и за нами гонялись безглазые зомби, а потом... — что-то прошлось шершавым языком по его руке. Критик замолчал и осторожно повернул голову.  
Он лежал на чьём-то довольно старом диване в кошмарного оттенка синюю клетку. Рядом с диваном парило в воздухе некое устройство, похожее на робот-пылесос, и сидевший на нём одноглазый кот с безразличным видом лизал его свесившуюся с края руку.  
Впрочем, у котов не бывает ряда длинных шипов вдоль хребта, фиолетовой шерсти и заметно выступающих клыков, похожих на мини-сабли.  
— Ншрррбшрххш, — заявил кот.  
— ...Бля.  
— Вы понравились Кошеку, — с гордостью сообщил новый голос. Нет, не новый, Критик уже слышал его, совсем недавно. Он навевал странные ассоциации с топлёным шоколадом.  
— Просто счастлив, — пробормотал Критик, отдёрнув руку от кота — кота? — и с трудом приподнявшись. Со лба на грудь тут же шлёпнулся кусок плотной, слегка влажной ткани, видно, призванный изображать компресс.  
— Осторожно, — Линкара опустился рядом на диван и помог ему сесть. — Ты немного приложился головой, но доктор Блок сказала, что ты будешь в порядке. Если не станешь напрягаться, прыгать или пускать в мозг частицы чужого сознания.  
— Очень полезный совет, — одобрил голос. Теперь Критик вспомнил его — он вещал в пиццерии о перекрытых из-за оленей дорогах. Повернув голову, Критик наконец увидел его владельца — на втором диване у стены напротив. Владелец оказался среднего роста человеком — слава Деду Христу хотя бы за это — с торчащими во все стороны ярко-рыжими, почти огненными волосами, добродушным лицом и цепким взглядом. Закатанные до локтей рукава сиреневой рубашки открывали миру причудливые татуировки, похожие на узор из волн и точек.  
Рядом с «Голосом» обнаружился что-то высчитывающий в блокноте Карлос — по какой-то причине используя при этом кусочек угля вместо ручки.  
— Сесил, — представился «Голос» в ответ на взгляд Критика. — И Карлоса вы уже знаете. Вы в нашем доме, так что можете пока не беспокоиться насчёт Стрекс — мы немного усовершенствовали защитные чары, и теперь никто из тех, кто не присягал на верность Городскому Совету, не сможет войти без разрешения.  
— Безглазые зомби нас не достанут, — перевёл Линкара.  
Критик потёр переносицу.  
— А скоро та часть, где ебучие олени убираются с дороги, и мы уезжаем в нормальный мир?  
— Критик, необязательно грубить нашим...  
— Нет-нет, что вы, это комплимент, — улыбнулся Сесил. — Но должен вас расстроить... — они переглянулись с оторвавшимся от расчётов Карлосом. Тот чуть заметно кивнул. — Хотя совместными усилиями города со, — он вздохнул, словно ему физически больно было это произносить — Стрекс, от оленей удалось избавиться, боюсь, вы не сможете покинуть город так легко. Насколько мне известно, — Сесил моргнул третьим глазом на лбу, который Критик сначала принял за ещё одну татуировку, — Стрекс оцепили дороги из города. Честно говоря, не думаю, что это именно из-за вас, но Карлос рассказал мне про случившееся, и не думаю, что вам стоит снова привлекать к себе внимание.  
Он замолчал, пристально глядя на Критика. И тот вдруг обнаружил, что остальные тоже внимательно смотрят на него. Даже кот, казалось, выжидающе прищурил единственный глаз, подёргивая хвостом.  
— Что?  
— Вы знакомы с Эриками, — не то заявил, не то спросил Сесил. — Которых не существует.  
— Ангелами, — пояснил Карлос. — Никто из внешнего мира не знает ангелов. Вы уверены, что не бывали в Найт Вейле раньше? Или хотя бы в Дезерт Блаффс?  
— Карл и Куинн? Как в твоём сериале? Что это значит?  
Критик недолго таращился в ответ, переводя взгляд с новых знакомых на своего спутника, и наоборот, затем рывком встал — о чём немедленно пожалел, схватившись за затылок. В голове вновь зачастил белый шум.  
Он опустил глаза и обнаружил, что всё ещё сжимает кусок белой ткани в другой руке. Впился в него взглядом — только чтобы куда-то деть глаза. Белой, как его футболка, белой, как стены в чистилище Роджера, белой, как...  
— Я ошибся, — заставив себя разжать пальцы, он кинул ткань на журнальный столик, заваленный пустыми флакончикам противоаллергенных средств. — Не знаю никаких ан...- слово опять застряло в горле солёным комом, и он часто задышал, смахивая норовящую навернуться на глаза влагу. — ...ангелов. — Зацепившись за спинку дивана, он сел нормально. Линкара было потянулся подхватить его за локоть, но Критик, по-прежнему не глядя на него, отшатнулся.  
— Но... — одновременно начали Линкара и Карлос, однако Сесил лишь помахал рукой.  
— Понимаю.  
— Правда? — поднял брови Линкара.  
Критик угрюмо сцепил пальцы.  
— Я понимаю, что надежды мало... но, может, кто-нибудь всё же соблаговолит рассказать нам, что здесь происходит?

Критик ещё немного повертел в руках один из принесённых Сесилом с кухни бутербродов и всё-таки решил положить его обратно на блюдо. Синий салатовый лист почему-то не пробуждал аппетита.  
Линкара же, как он искоса заметил, принялся уже за второй, глотая почти не разжёвывая, чтобы успеть перебить рассказ Карлоса очередным вопросом. Он с горящими глазами слушал про краткую историю города в пустыне и их зловредных соседей, про таинственную корпорацию, что подкупила всех, кого могла, и маленькую, но гордую радиостанцию.  
Критик же вынес главное — выбраться из этого обиталища теней прошлого ему доведётся нескоро.  
Когда Карлос, жестикулируя ещё больше, чем в начале, стал рассказывать про какого-то улыбающегося бога, Линкара чуть посерьёзнел. Один раз отвёл глаза в сторону, словно переглядываясь с кем-то невидимым, и что-то прошептал одними губами, затем вновь перевёл взгляд на Карлоса.  
— Прошу прощения, — вкрадчиво вклинился Сесил. — Не хочу показаться грубым или навязчивым, но, если ваша подруга хочет присоединиться, мы будем совсем не против.  
Что?  
Карлос непонимающе нахмурился. Линкара же смущённо улыбнулся.  
— Ну, она обычно не любит этого, очень много сил уходит на проявление. Как думаешь, может... — он вновь обернулся к пустоте, словно прислушиваясь, тихо что-то ответил, и через несколько секунд рядом с ним на диване словно из ниоткуда возникла черноволосая девочка лет тринадцати с венком на голове. Критик, до этого следивший за беседой с умеренным интересом, чуть не подпрыгнул.  
— Твою мать!  
— Не выражайся при ребёнке, — не переставая улыбаться, отреагировал Линкара. «Ребёнок» ткнула его локтем под ребра.  
— Спасибо, — кивнул Сесил. — Очень рады видеть вас, мисс...  
— Маргарет, — радостно отозвалась та звонким голосом, поправляя венок. — Не знаю, почему, но воздух здесь так бодрит! Мне почти не приходится тратить силы на поддержание этой формы.  
— Ну конечно, призрак! — Карлос хлопнул себя по лбу. — Вот почему мне казалось, что их трое, а не двое.  
— Не расстраивайся, я и сам не сразу заметил, — Сесил, улыбнувшись, погладил его по руке.  
— Так, — Критик показал пальцем на Маргарет. — Отвлечёмся ненадолго от ваших корпораций зла, лады? Кто, — его голос всё же слегка надломился, — кто это?  
— Ну, — Линкара пожал плечами. — В двух словах, она — мой волшебный пистолет. Вернее, то, что заставляет его стрелять.  
— Мы напарники, — сообщила Маргарет, которая тем временем перетащила к себе на колени кота и с энтузиазмом принялась тискать. Кот лишь приветствовал такое внимание, судя по довольно свесившимся лапам и громкому урчанию, похожему на стук падающих камней.  
— Её вселили в оружие, чтобы заставить служить одной богообразной твари, вроде вашего бога, но она решила по-своему, — с улыбкой продолжил Линкара.  
— Нет, — Критик встал и вышел на середину комнаты, встав между Линкарой и Карлосом. — Допустим, город-мечта агента Малдера. Допустим, зомби-корпорация зла. Допустим. Со мной постоянно случается всякая хрень ещё похлеще. Но ты не можешь просто так взять и сообщить между делом, что у тебя всё это время жил призрак в пистолете! Где ты вообще его взял?!  
Линкара рассмеялся.  
— Во-первых, у тебя пистолет, вызывающий изменения в пространстве-времени, так что это мне впору спрашивать, где ты достал его. Во-вторых, Критик, серьёзно, тебе стоит хотя бы иногда смотреть, что снимают люди в обзорах на твоём сайте. Это новость лишь для тебя.  
— Не интересуюсь лампами, — огрызнулся Критик. Линкара посерьёзнел, поджал губы, внимательно глядя на него.  
— Лампами?  
Критик совсем забыл, что у их обмена любезностями были зрители.  
— Не обращайте внимания, — сухо процедил Линкара. — Критик просто шутит. Он отчего-то думает, что у него это хорошо получается.  
Маргарет отвлеклась от кота и успокаивающе похлопала Линкару по плечу.  
— Итак, — Линкара демонстративно отвёл взгляд от Критика и улыбнулся Сесилу, — что вы намерены делать? Просто, знаете, боги и справедливость — это вроде как наша с Маргарет тема, и вам явно не помешает лишний маг, так что...  
— Ну разумеется, — Критик скрестил на груди руки, упрямо не желая успокаиваться. — Наш защитник чего не попадя хочет поучаствовать. Кто бы сомневался. Камеру не забудь, а то вдруг верным зрителям не удастся в очередной раз поглазеть на его геройшество.  
— Ты сказал, что не смотришь моё шоу!  
— Мне необязательно его смотреть! Я знаю тебя! И твоих фанатов! Ах, Линкара то, ах, Линкара сё, смотрите, опять спас мир, наш ненаглядный герой!  
В комнате повисла напряжённая тишина.  
Линкара тоже поднялся, сделал шаг к Критику. Маргарет, отодвинув Кошека, с неподвижным лицом следила за ним взглядом.  
— Ты говоришь так, — медленно начал Линкара, — словно для меня это всё просто какая-то шутка.  
— Потому что если для тебя это и нечто большее, то ты всё равно этого не показываешь! — прошипел Критик. — Мы ничего не знаем — что с нами будет, что вообще происходит, но стоит тебе услышать, что можно покрасоваться перед толпой и погеройствовать — и для нашего идеального Линкары уже ничего не важно!  
Камнем брошенные слова прозвучали неожиданно даже для самого Критика. Казалось, злость копилась в нём с той самой панели, и теперь, когда не получилось в полной мере выплеснуться на старых знакомых ранее, она нашла новую подходящую мишень. Гости из прошлого и все угрозы настоящего внезапно отошли на второй план.  
Линкара вздрогнул, словно Критик, сам того не зная, задел больное место. Он было подумал, не перегнул ли он палку — но Линкара смерил его злым взглядом потемневших глаз, и ему расхотелось извиняться.  
— Критик. Ты действительно так думаешь, или тебе просто нравится убеждать себя в этом?  
Критик не смог бы найти ответ, даже если бы собирался ответить. Он разомкнул руки, опустил их, при этом мимолётно коснувшись рукоятки пистолета. В голове успела мелькнуть мысль, что, если бы в его пистолете жил призрак, это был бы Каспер. Или любое другое ненавидящее его существо, которое вечно заставляло бы оружие стрелять в обратном направлении или заклинивать в самый важный момент.  
Потому что публика любит смотреть на его страдания, а любой автор скажет — публике лучше давать то, что она требует.  
Возможно, это и было ответом.  
— Ну не у меня же тут комплексы по спасению мира, — с вызовом сообщил он.  
Линкара неверяще смотрел на него несколько секунд.  
— Забавно слышать это от тебя, Критик. Потому что не припомню, чтобы я жертвовал собой ради вселенной.  
Критик сжал кулаки.  
— И вселенная ясно дала понять, что это было ошибкой.  
— И? Что ты теперь хочешь от меня? Чтобы я послал к чёрту людей, которые помогли нам, лишь потому, что бедный Критик хочет домой? Чего ты от меня ждёшь?!  
Они не отрываясь смотрели друг другу в глаза — и через несколько секунд Критик первым отвёл взгляд. Обжигавший его только что приступ злости показался смешным и нелепым — как и его причина, в которой Критику было неловко признаваться даже себе.  
— Ничего. Просто подумал — эй, может, хоть в этот раз всё будет по-другому, — Критик пожал плечами. — Должно же всё хоть когда-то пойти по-другому. Но, как обычно, ошибся.  
Отвернувшись от удивлённого Линкары, он посмотрел на Сесила. Тот, склонив голову набок, ответил нечитаемым взглядом.  
— Мне нужно выпить.  
— Понимаю, — вновь кивнул Сесил и махнул рукой себе за спину. — Прямо и направо. Левый шкафчик.  
Его ещё успело догнать гневное «вечно ведёшь себя как Критик!» Линкары — но он сделал вид, что ничего не слышит.

Стаканы украшали довольно схематичные рисунки кактусов, у бутылки было изогнутое горлышко, а сама жидкость имела тёмно-лиловый цвет и терпко пахла цветами. Но на вкус она всё же отдалённо напоминала виски, так что Критик решил не привередничать.  
Карлос неслышно возник на кухне после третьего стакана.  
— Местный алкоголь делается на основе пустынных цветов, — пояснил он, заметив, как морщится Критик после очередного глотка. — Но к нему легко привыкнуть.  
— Надеюсь, мне не придётся, — нахмурился Критик, глядя на обнажившееся стеклянное дно. — Без обид.  
— Никаких обид, — Карлос сел за стол рядом с Критиком, подперев голову рукой и внимательно глядя на него. Просто смотрел.  
И молчал.  
Это было не то напряжённое молчание в гостиной. Скорее, молчание-приглашение, молчание-принятие. Молчание-терпение. Молчание-«мы едва-знакомы-но-я-могу-послушать-твой-пьяный-бред-если-хочешь-и-даже-постараюсь-не-назвать-тебя-идиотом».  
Проблема была в том, что Критик не умел пить молча, когда рядом кто-то находился. Пусть даже этим кем-то был человек, знакомый с ним от силы пару часов.  
— Он на самом деле неплохой парень, знаешь, — проиграв во внутренней борьбе с самим собой, всё же начал Критик через некоторое время, водя пальцем по зелёным линиям на стекле. — Спас нас как-то возле Юпитера от своего робота-двойника... долгая история. Он может помочь. Если уже закончил врать вам, что не стоит обращать внимание на мудака-Критика, мол, он просто устал, но у него на самом деле золотое сердце.  
— Да, они с Сесилом уже вовсю обсуждают планы саботажа, — улыбнулся Карлос. — У вашего друга явно есть... революционный дух. Правда, он почему-то стал говорить как генерал из того старого фильма.  
— Мы... я бы не сказал, что прям друг, — Критик плеснул себе ещё полстакана. — То есть, раньше я бы так сказал, но сейчас... в последнее время всё стало сложнее. Но он ведь герой. Для него все — друзья. Кто не враг.  
Карлос молчал.  
— В чём проблема с этими героями, — продолжал распалять себя Критик, — так в том, что они вечно ведут себя как мудаки. Ну да, конечно, легко изображать героя, когда именно этого от тебя ждут. Ты, — Критик со вздохом полулёг на стол, — ты представь только — по полтысячи комментов под каждым видео. И ни одной жалобы, что мало шуток! Или нытья про цвет стены!  
— И у вас не так?  
Критик смеялся так, что чуть не поперхнулся и не сполз со стола.  
— Слушай, — он вытер рукавом выступившие слёзы. — Слушай. С тобой когда-нибудь случалось что-то очень странное, оказавшееся чем-то в сущности неплохим и даже хорошим?  
— Да, — последовал немедленный ответ.  
— Молодец. А теперь представь, — поискав, на чём можно сфокусировать взгляд, чтобы не давать ему бесцельно блуждать по стенам, Критик остановился на серебристом чайнике — почему-то в виде двух слепленных друг с другом прямоугольников с совершенно ровными зеркальными сторонами. Критик уставился в тёмные пятна отражений своих глаз. — Ты хочешь поделиться этим чем-то. Ты хочешь передать другим эту... эту радость, которую чувствовал. Чтобы они узнали, каково тебе было. Но не можешь рассказать прямо.  
— Почему?  
Критик невесело усмехнулся своему двойнику в чайнике.  
— Что, если я скажу тебе, что твоя жизнь контролируется некоей высшей силой... неким человеком, который решает, как и что тебе делать, и ты — лишь чей-то персонаж в плохом сценарии дурацкого шоу?  
— Что Морфеус, честно говоря, из вас так себе, — Карлос безуспешно попытался спрятать улыбку.  
— Видишь, — Критик ткнул в него пальцем, — даже ты не готов воспринимать это всерьёз. Учёный из чокнутого города. Поэтому я и не пытался рассказать им всё. Даже если бы до кого-то и дошло... какой смысл?  
Пауза была довольно долгой.  
— Поэтому я снял сериал. Ну, мы с моей командой. Они тоже думали, что это просто шоу. И не хочу хвастаться, — Критик приподнялся на локте и сделал ещё один глоток, — но сериал был неплохой. С хорошим сюжетом. Отличными актёрами. Даже фансервисом, будь он неладен, — взгляд зеркального двойника стал слишком пронзительным, и Критик отвернулся, принявшись смотреть на ярко-алые занавески. — Представь, что делаешь что-то такое. А тебе говорят — где шутки? Почему так скучно? Я пришёл за ржакой, где ржака? Потому что твоим зрителям плевать, что для тебя это важно. Им плевать, что ты вложил душу. Их беспокоит, когда ты бросишь это и вновь примешься орать на старые фильмы. Потому что они знают — ты клоун, ты рождён клоуном и навсегда останешься клоуном, и у тебя нет другого занятия, кроме как смешить их, — он выдержал ещё одну паузу. — А теперь представь, что эти зрители — самое дорогое, что у тебя есть.  
— Это... очень грустно.  
_«Преуменьшение века, народ. А знаете, что я ещё недавно узнал? Гитлер был придурок»._  
Критик сжал пальцы, так, что ногти ощутимо впились в кожу.  
— Я был вселенной. Я был ребёнком без детства, подростком без будущего, взрослым с одной целью в жизни — хоть раз утереть нос Голливуду. А потом, совсем недолго, буквально пару секунд — я был счастлив. Я хотел поделиться этим. Это не самая приятная история в мире, но она моя. Но, очевидно, даже этого я не могу себе позволить. Видимо, я исчерпал свой лимит на развитие персонажа. Понимаешь?  
— Не до конца, — признался Карлос. — Но улавливаю общую идею.  
— У клоунов нет выбора! — Критик повысил голос, стукнул ладонью по столешнице, от чего чайник и бутылка немного подпрыгнули. — Ты обречён на роль смешного неудачника, который забавно визжит, когда злится, и сыпет мемами из прошлого века! Ходячий прикол, который снимает напряжение, пока настоящие герои делают что-то... героическое. Потому что мир в тебе видит только шута.  
— Вот почему я хочу убраться отсюда, — продолжал Критик. — Не пойми превратно, ваш город — та ещё психушка, но со мной случалась и более странная хрень. Честно. На прошлой неделе мне пришлось сидеть с дочерью Дьявола. Я привык к подобному. Но, — теперь и на яркость занавесок стало больно смотреть, поэтому Критик просто закрыл глаза, — без чего я вполне могу обойтись — так это без напоминаний о своём жалком прошлом. Знаешь, что было, когда я в последний раз видел этих твоих учёных? Я умер. Умер, чтоб вас всех! А когда видел ангел... — он закашлялся, зажмурился чуть сильнее, не давая потечь слезам, — видел этих крылатых ублюдков... лучше бы, наверное, ещё раз умер. И вот оно снова нашло меня и затягивает. Но я ничего не могу сделать. Я вынужден торчать здесь. Ведь у меня нет выбора. Опять.  
Критик на самом деле не ждал ответа, ну, может, разве что какого-нибудь сочувственного похлопывания по плечу или тому подобного. И он даже открыл глаза от удивления, услышав голос Карлоса:  
— Я понимаю.  
— Что? — уставился на него Критик.  
— Ну, в какой-то мере, — Карлос неопределённо помахал рукой в воздухе. — Я никому ещё этого не говорил, но... Знаете, есть вероятность, что я на самом деле давно мёртв. И... я не уверен, что вернулся тем, кем был.  
— В смысле? — Критик даже приподнялся.  
— Помните, Сесил упомянул подземный город? Под «Цветком пустыни»? И при этом ещё наговорил, что я якобы спас Найт Вейл... глупости, конечно. В общем, жители этого города убили меня, — совершенно ровным тоном сообщил Карлос. Из-за бликов на очках невозможно было рассмотреть его глаза.  
— Я истёк там кровью. Я помню, как я умер. И ещё я помню голос Сесила по радио, и сколько в нём было отчаяния, — Карлос помолчал. — Иногда волшебство работает непредсказуемым образом, особенно то, что зависит от чистой воли мага. У Сесила, как и у большинства жителей здесь, есть определённые способности. Возможно, я-нынешний — всего лишь призрак, галлюцинация, вызванная к реальности подсознанием Сесила, даже без его понимания. Не настоящий Карлос, а лишь память о нём. То, как Сесил, а вместе с ним и город видит Карлоса-Учёного. Я часто забываю, что происходило со мной до Найт Вейла, и мне кажется, что однажды забуду навсегда.  
Критик, даже немного протрезвев от внезапных откровений, не моргая смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами.  
— И? — выдавил он. — Что ты сделал с этим?  
— Я не сказал, что я смог что-то сделать, — пожал плечами Карлос. — Я всего лишь говорю, что могу отчасти представить какого это — не знать, где начинаешься ты и заканчивается то, что в тебе хотят видеть. Я никак не могу проверить свою теорию, для этого пришлось бы покинуть Найт Вейл, причём покинуть его без возможности самостоятельного возвращения. И такой возможности у меня нет, так что... я не задумываюсь об этом. Учёный всегда знает, когда следует отложить какую-то идею до лучших времён и сосредоточиться на настоящем. Кроме того, — он вдруг улыбнулся, — даже если я просто воспоминание о Карлосе, это не значит, что мои чувства и ощущения тоже ненастоящие. Даже если нет выбора действий — всегда есть выбор, как воспринимать то, что происходит с тобой.  
Он чуть склонил голову набок и доверительно заглянул Критику в глаза.  
— Кроме того, откуда вы можете знать — вы поступаете так или иначе из-за сценария, или сценарий написан так потому, что автор знает — вы бы не поступили по-другому?  
Пока Критик пытался осмыслить в полной мере фразу, которой ему безо всякого предупреждения перевернули усердно лелеемую картину мира, Карлос протянул ему ярко-красную вскрытую коробку.  
— Поки?

Линкара что-то радостно объяснял Сесилу, бурно жестикулируя и обрисовывая в воздухе некое подобие пирамиды, тот слушал с горящими глазами —Критик мог поклясться, что в них на самом деле горели крошечные фиолетовые огоньки — и восхищённым выражением на лице. Кота же или Маргарет нигде не было видно.  
Они были так увлечены обсуждением, что не сразу заметили вошедших. Увидев Критика, Линкара запнулся на полуслове и опустил руки, с выжидательной надеждой глядя на него.  
Критик оглянулся на Карлоса, переступив с ноги на ногу, и пожал плечами.  
— Ладно, твоя взяла, — неохотно произнёс он. — Это было по-мудацки. Кто я такой, чтобы мешать герою свергать принцессу и спасать чудище? И раз уж мы тут надолго, то нужно же чем-то заняться. Не то чтобы было много вариантов.  
Линкара улыбнулся так, будто ему сообщили о преждевременном выходе нового сезона «Доктор Кто».  
— Критик...  
— Вот давай только без ненужных иллюзий, — он предостерегающе поднял ладонь. — Вы со своим партизанством отдельно, я отдельно. Максимум согласен на моральную поддержку.  
— Большего я и не ждал, — Линкара бросил Сесилу гордый взгляд, в котором ясно читалось «я же говорил».  
Невысказанное «Я об этом ещё пожалею» Критика осталось висеть в воздухе.

 _Критик пробирался сквозь непроходимый лес. В этом, собственно говоря, не было ничего удивительно — сны, в которых ему по неведомым причинам требовалось идти/лезть/карабкаться куда-то к чёрту на рога, сопровождали его чуть ли не всю взрослую жизнь. Чаще ему являлись только те мутные кошмары, где кто-то невидимый подталкивал его к пропасти, и он падал целую вечность, так и не достигнув дна. Вероятно, в этом было что-то фрейдистское. Или юнгианское, Критик не был уверен — в тот год, когда у них проходил курс психологии, он плотно подсел на Терри Гиллиама и гонзо-журналистику, так что немногочисленные смутные обрывки воспоминаний о том времени растворялись в сюрреалистично-абсурдистском тумане._  
_Корни норовили подлезть под ноги, а ветки — хлестнуть по лицу. Он где-то потерял пиджак, и теперь его руки были исцарапаны в кровь и чесались от укусов насекомых. Но он продолжал идти. Не потому что ему сильно этого хотелось — просто стоять на месте было бы бессмысленно. К тому же он терпеть не мог лес._  
_Неожиданно сквозь переплетение деревьев забрезжил свет, и Критик вывалился на залитую лучами восходящего солнца поляну, чуть не споткнувшись на скользкой от росы траве. Занимался рассвет, и солнце играло на чёрных чешуйках расположившейся на гигантском грибе в центре поляны гусеницы ростом с Критика. Гусеница, увидев его, задумчиво прищурилась и, вынув изо рта трубку, выдохнула облачко сиреневого дыма._  
_— Кто ты? — поинтересовалась она голосом Карла._  
_— Э-э-э... Ностальгирующий Критик? — предположил он, отряхиваясь, да так и замер — на его груди, на том месте, где якобы должно располагаться сердце, расплывалось неизвестно откуда взявшееся тёмно-алое пятно. Критик дотронулся до пятна, и его тут же скрутила боль, настолько сильная, что он, охнув, упал на четвереньки._  
_— Кто ты? — меланхолично повторила гусеница, словно не замечая его мучений._  
_— Даг Уолкер, — выдавил Критик ненавистное имя сквозь сжатые зубы. Боль усилилась, и теперь он взвыл в голос._  
_Гусеница нахмурилась._  
_— Я спрашиваю, дамкопф — кто ты?_  
_— Донни! — заорал Критик. Его футболка полностью пропиталась алым. — Ты это хочешь услышать, сволочь? Донни Дюпре! Выкидыш Сюжетной Дыры! Неудачник, которого даже не существовало! Тебе это нужно?_  
_Гусеница задумчиво смотрела на него._  
_— Неважно, что я хочу услышать. Важно, что ты хочешь сказать. Это зависит лишь от тебя._  
_За спиной гусеницы развернулись золотистые крылья, похожие на птичьи, длинные перья сверкнули на солнце небесным пламенем._  
_— Эй, подожди! — задыхающийся Критик, пытаясь подняться, протянул руку к грибу, но гусеница лишь выпрямилась и взмахнула крыльями._  
_— Только от тебя, — повторила она, поднимаясь в воздух._  
Критик проснулся от собственного кашля. Нос нещадно щипало, словно от долгого плача, а глаза горели. Память о боли была настолько яркой, что он провёл рукой по груди, но, разумеется, ни крови, ни раны не обнаружил. Сон прошёл бесследно, и теперь Критик просто лежал, вглядываясь в темноту гостиной, которую не рассеивали даже звёзды за окном.  
— Нрврвшмрнрнлщ, — рядом с диваном вдруг загорелся ярко-зелёный глаз, и Критик чуть не свалился на пол от неожиданности.  
— Ты это нарочно, — шёпотом, чтобы не разбудить Линкару, который что-то беспечно бормотал во сне про Циннамон и Кэрэлот, обвинил он Кошека, ткнув в него пальцем. Тот в ответ потёрся об его руку и слегка куснул.  
— Нечего, нечего мне тут. Я даже не люблю котов. Никогда не любил и не собираюсь начинать!  
— Ршвлнршвлллжш.  
Для кота, который выглядел как мечта Хагрида из «Гарри Поттера» и изъяснялся звуками, похожими на заклинания для вызова Ктулху, Кошек мог быть чертовски убедителен.  
— Ну, ладно, — вздохнул Критик и похлопал по пледу рядом с собой. — Иди сюда, чудовище.  
Кошек с готовностью перебрался с пылесоса на диван, и затем, потоптавшись немного на нём — Критику на грудь.  
— Что за... — Критик не успел возмутится — Кошек заурчал, так старательно, словно выполнял самую важную работу в мире, и фантомная боль в груди стала утихать, а по телу разлилась приятная успокаивающая теплота.  
Критик вздохнул и, сдавшись, погладил Кошека между ушей.  
— Кошки похожи на своих хозяев, да? Зубы так мне заговариваешь? — он слабо улыбнулся. — Ладно, я не против. Как будто у меня большой выбор.  
Сон про лес и ангельскую гусеницу больше не возвращался. Ему вообще больше ничего не снилось — Критик провалился в тёмную пустоту без сновидений.  
Но порой в этой пустоте на грани слуха ему всё же чудилось равнодушное «Кто ты?» 

Критик так увлёкся своим новым открытием — детским каналом Найт Вейла, что за последние полчаса подарил ему с десяток новых гарантированных фобий и как минимум одну неплохую идею для обзора, что совсем забыл про включённое радио, и не заметил, когда неясный шипящий звук, что Сесил по какой-то причине называл музыкой, сменился его ясным и бодрым голосом.  
— _Веди себя как вся природа. Веди себя, как весь цикл жизни, и смерти, и изменения, и перерождения._  
Критик выключил звук и подсел ближе к приёмнику. Где-то в другом конце комнаты принялся утробно мяукать Кошек, и через несколько секунд диван вздрогнул от того, что он приземлился рядом с Критиком.  
— _Помните, я говорил о совсем не секретном параде сегодня в месте, которое мы обсуждали по радио? Помните, я во всеуслышание объявил о сегодняшнем параде в том самом месте? И я объявил о нем не с помощью выстукивания секретного кода под фонарями на баскетбольном поле, а полностью ясно и вслух? Мы хотим, чтобы все были на сегодняшнем параде, тогда и там, где мы обсудили_.  
Критик рассеяно почесал кота по загривку, чуть не поцарапав руку об шипы.  
И стал слушать.

 _— Эй, что вы... Эй!_  
Критик резко выдохнул — странно, он и не заметил, что сдерживал дыхание, вцепившись в диван так, что костяшки пальцем слегка побелели. Кошек уже не мяукал — он глухо рычал на приёмник, прижав уши, словно прекрасно понимая, что делают с его хозяином.  
Вот как. Сесил и Карлос были так уверены в своём городе, в этой девчонке с вертолётами, в неизбежности падения Стрекс.  
Нет ничего хуже уверенности в других, мрачно думал Критик, расхаживая по комнате. Разве что уверенность в себе. Нет, конечно, он с самого начала был почти уверен, что ничто не пойдёт по плану.  
Но... иногда так приятно помечтать, что ты действительно можешь что-то решать в своей жизни.

Хлопнула входная дверь, и, подняв глаза, Критик увидел, что в гостиной появился хмурый Карлос. Выглядел он совсем неважно — на ум тут же приходило сравнение с побитым щенком. Очень большим щенком, но всё же.  
— Они забрали вашего друга и его спутницу. Вместе с остальными. Я не знаю, куда их увели, — Карлос потёр переносицу. — Мне жаль. Я не ожидал этого.  
— Я уже понял, — Критик пожал плечами, демонстративно подвинувшись, и Карлос, бросив сумку с чем-то опасно звякнувшим на пол, тяжело опустился рядом с ним. На белой ткани рукава расползалось какое-то тёмно-алое пятно. — Я не собираюсь закатывать истерику на тему «вы втравили нас в это», если тебя это волнует. Линкара большой мальчик, никто не сможет помешать ему самоубиться в попытках причинить добро всему миру.  
— Нет, не совсем так, — вздохнув, он принялся массировать виски. — Я не ждал удачи. Я не ждал даже начала победы. Но это... я думал, что знаю этих людей. Я думал, что их выбор будет очевиден.  
Критик криво улыбнулся.  
— Да. Мне знакомо это чувство.  
Молчание повисло между ними натянутой струной нервов.  
— А что до ловушек... — всё же наконец нарушил тишину Критик. — Знаешь, Линкару однажды заманили в ловушку, пообещав второй фильм про Железного человека.  
Карлос замер, перестав сжимать виски, медленно повернулся к Критику, словно что-то вспомнил.  
— Вы ведь вроде говорили, что не смотрите шоу своего друга?  
Критик наклонился к нему и доверительно сообщил:  
— Иногда смотрю. Только ему не рассказывай, а то ещё от гордости лопнет. Кто тогда нам обзоры на всякую комиксную дрянь будет снимать?  
Смех Карлоса был немного нервным и слишком уж громким, но всё равно прозвучал успокаивающе, неплохо разогнав мрачную атмосферу наполовину опустевшего дома.  
— Что ж, — вновь посерьёзнев вскоре, сказал Карлос. — Город сделал свой выбор. Теперь мы сами по себе. Мы должны сделать свой.


	4. Глава третья

_А потом ты остаёшься один. Только ты и пустыня._

— Вы действительно хотите пойти? — уже в третий или четвёртый раз уточнил Карлос, аккуратно раскладывая на столе десяток блестяще-колюще-стрекочуще-научно выглядящих предметов, подозрительно смахивающих на то, что лепили для декораций в научно-фантастических фильмах прошлого века из картонок, цветной бумаги и лампочек.  
— Всё лучше, чем сидеть здесь, — фыркнул Критик. — И этот кот действует мне на нервы.  
— Не действует, — мягко улыбнулся Карлос, не отрываясь от своего занятия. — Кошека не любят только питомцы Стрекс. Вы ему сразу понравились.  
— Да прямо, — Критик тут же отступил на пару шагов от парящего рядом кота. Тот недовольно воззарился на него как на предателя. Услышав зарождающийся в горле глухой рёв, на всякий случай он вообще отошёл к двери.  
— Мы можем и не встретить их, знаете, — отчего-то понизив голос, вдруг сообщил Карлос.  
— Что?  
— Ангелы не стоят за каждой дверью, — продолжил Карлос.  
Иногда Критик не был уверен, что город пугает его больше вседогадливости учёного.  
— Не знаю, о чём ты, — сжал зубы Критик.  
— Хорошо, — не стал настаивать Карлос. Он одним движением смёл в сумку раскладываемые вещи, перекинул ремень через плечо и повернулся к Критику. — Доктор Тиз и доктор Блок встретят нас возле Дома, которого не существует. Они сообщили, что там появилась ещё одна дверь, но непохожая на другие — кленовая и с серебряной ручкой. Наши первоначальные догадки подтвердились, это действительно порталы в другое измерение. Вопрос в том, можно ли использовать их для освобождения жителей и ведут ли они все в одно измерение, — он шагнул было к двери, но потом замер, будто в последний момент вспомнив что-то важное.  
— Пожалуйста, присмотрите за Кошеком! — крикнул он в сторону лестницы на второй этаж. Словно в знак согласия откуда-то с верхних ступенек скатилась игрушка-пищалка в виде летучей мыши.  
— Спасибо! Она бы, наверное, всё равно бы его не бросила, но лучше попросить заранее, — сообщил Карлос Критику с таким видом, словно это всё должно было объяснить, и взялся за ручку.  
Критик пару секунд раздумывал, не потребовать ли объяснение.  
И решил, что на него и так вывались слишком много объяснений за последнее время.

— Ты ещё здесь? — подняла бровь Тиз.  
— Угу. Тоже рад тебя видеть, — в тон отозвался Критик.  
— А где доктор Блок? — Карлос огляделся в поисках второй учёной.  
— Не... проектирует оружие против Стрекс. Пошли, они на другой стороне.  
Дверей действительно оказалось две. Они стояли прямо посреди двора, словно какое-то концептуальное творение современного художника — тяжёлая дубовая дверь с тускло поблескивающей бронзовой ручкой, потемневшая и старая, со струящимися от петель мелкими трещинами и кое-где облупившейся краской — и вторая, что выглядела так, словно её только что привезли из хозяйственного магазина. Но взгляд к ней приковывало не это и даже не сверкающая на солнце серебряная ручка.  
На светлом дереве красовался рисунок похожего на птичье крыла — золотого цвета и слишком странно выгнутое, словно невидимый владелец протянул его, чтобы укрыть кого-то. Он притягивал и отталкивал одновременно.  
Карлос и Тиз молчали — за что Критик впервые почувствовал благодарность.  
Дотронувшись до ручки первой двери, Карлос разочарованно вздохнул — та не поддавалась. Сделав пометку в блокноте самодельным карандашом из угля, он прошёл ко второй и осторожно дотронулся до крыла. Критик, заняв удобную позицию аккурат между двух дверей, внимательно наблюдал за ним.  
Тиз, по всей видимости, тоже слишком увлеклась первой дверью — её вскрик, за которым последовал звук удара, раздался слишком поздно. Критик развернулся, одновременно потянувшись за пистолетом, но на плечо легла чья-то тяжёлая рука. Пустоглазый громила в чёрном костюме появился словно из ниоткуда.  
— Спасибо, — елейно поблагодарил довольный голос. — Спасибо, что нашли её для меня.  
Критик знал этот голос-желе, постоянно дрожащий от переполняющего его владельца маниакального смеха.  
Откровенно говоря, это уже начинало скорее утомлять, чем раздражать.  
— Почему? — устало вопросил Критик в небо. — Этот город что, магнит для чокнутых учёных? Хотя, — он потёр подбородок, — да, глупый вопрос...  
— Привет, Критик — оскалился Инсэйно, обнажив идеально белые зубы. С чуть более острыми, чем необходимо, клыками. — Смотрю, ты всё такое же несмешное трепло, каким я тебя помню.  
— Да? А у тебя голос стал ещё противнее. Что ты вообще здесь забыл? — он посмотрел на Тиз — та выглядела невредимой, не считая растрепавшегося пучка волос и покрасневшей щеки. — Что он здесь забыл?  
Что-то в Инсэйно было не так, от чего-то в нём исходило ощущение неправильности.  
Не считая тёмно-красных пятен на вороте халата, он выглядел куда собраннее и серьёзнее. Исчез стетоскоп, под халатом виднелась строгая рубашка с чёрным галстуком, и даже гоглы перестали быть похожими на игрушку из магазина костюмов для Хэллоуина.  
— Чёрт, мы тебе так и не сказали? — Тиз потёрла шею, нервно хихикнув. — Как неловко. В общем...  
— Скажем так, Критик, — торжествующим тоном прервал её Инсэйно, — я сейчас сотрудничаю с весьма интересными людьми. И они бы очень хотели встретиться с этой шайкой пародий на учёных и тобой. Особенно тобой и твоим оружием. SCP, надо же! А я-то и не подозревал. Оно составило бы идеальную компанию игрушке героя...  
Критик сжал зубы.  
— Что ты сделал с Линкарой, псих?  
Инсэйно хихикнул, поправив галстук рукой в блестящей перчатке.  
— Пока ничего. Ничего... — он склонил голову набок и ещё шире растянул улыбку, хотя это казалось невозможным. — ...непоправимого. Но ты скоро встретишься с ним и сможешь спросить лично, — Инсэйно щёлкнул пальцами, и стоящий рядом с ним «костюм» направился к Карлосу. Краем глаза Критик заметил, что Карлос, прижавшись спиной к двери и заведя руку за спину, пытается незаметно не глядя открыть её.  
— Только без глупостей, — Инсэйно поднял нечто, напоминающее зловещего вида лазерный пистолет. — Если не хотите получить заряд новой веры прямиком в мозг.  
Критик неохотно поднял руки.  
— Нравится? — самодовольно продолжал Инсэйно, явно упиваясь собственным голосом. — Я назвал его «Голос света». Небольшой электроимпульс слегка изменяет органическую структуру вашего крошечного мозга, и вуаля — вы готовые слуги для Стрекс и Улыбающегося бога, — последние два слова он произнёс почти с торжественной серьёзностью. — А мне бы хотелось сначала поболтать с вами. Хотя, конечно, вам всё равно потом только туда дорога. Ему всегда нужны новые слуги.  
— А звездолёт ему не нужен? — с вызовом хмыкнул Карлос. Скосив взгляд, Критик заметил, что тот, чуть сдвинув ногу назад приоткрыл дверь. Буквально на пару сантиметров.  
Улыбка Инсэйно чуть скривилась, и Критика против воли прошибла дрожь. Инсэйно больше не казался смешным чудаком, к которому привыкли обзорщики. От него исходило чувство опасности, как от взбесившегося зверя с лихорадочно горящими глазами.  
— Я давно о тебе наслышан, Карлос-Учёный, — проскрипел Инсэйно. — Какая жалость, что ты так похож на дружков моего клона.  
Критику наконец удалось ухватиться за нужное воспоминание. Пара часов до полёта к Юпитеру. Сейдж, рассказывающий по дороге в лабораторию Инсэйно, что клон заметно спокойнее оригинала, и им, можно считать, повезло.  
_«Оригинал? Какой ещё оригинал?»_  
_«Ты совсем не смотришь его шоу? Или Линкары? Блин, ну ты даёшь, Критик. Короче, теперь вместо Инсэйно клон Спуни, его сделал Линкара. Когда оригинал убил Спуни и сбежал»_  
— Ты убил Спуни, — ляпнул Критик.  
— Чему крайне рад и что с удовольствием повторил бы, — с готовностью отозвался Инсэйно, ничуть не удивившись его словам. — Впрочем, тебе сейчас не об этом ничтожестве нужно волноваться.  
— Что, будешь опять тыкать в меня пальцелазерами? Или, вернее сказать, промахиваться? — Критик лихорадочно прикидывал, как бы выхватить пистолет побыстрее, чтобы пустоглазый не успел вывихнуть ему плечо. — Кстати, клёвый пистолетик. В магазине игрушек раздобыл?  
Инсэйно, продолжая улыбаться, склонил голову на другую сторону, сделал шаг вперёд. Из-за гоглов было невозможно понять, куда Инсэйно смотрит, но он щёлкнул пальцами свободной руки, и «костюм» рядом с Карлосом вдруг наотмашь ударил его по лицу, так, что тот пошатнулся, едва не рухнул на землю, пытаясь сохранить равновесие. На бейдж со звездой брызнула кровь.  
— С другой стороны, — продолжил Инсэйно, — у него уже достаточно слуг. И я могу просто убить вас. Не так уж много вы стоите. Ты, — Инсэйно ткнул лазером в сторону Карлоса, — просто подстилка Голоса, ты — тупица, которого Спуни терпел слишком долго, а ты — он наставил оружие на Тиз, — вообще жалкая подделка!  
— Технически наше камео на сайте было раньше, — Тиз попыталась обворожительно улыбнуться, но сглотнула, когда дуло оказалось в паре десятков сантиметров от её лица. — Знаешь, ты не сможешь убить меня. Остаточная сюжетная неуязвимость после...  
— Вот и проверим, — блеснув зубами, сообщил Инсэйно. — Как и подобает учёным.  
Карлос побледнел. Критик видел, как подрагивают его руки, против воли сжимаясь в кулаки, как темнеют глаза, как стекает по смуглой коже ярко-алая кровь, пачкая ворот футболки. Красные пятнышки на бейдже закрыли звездочку.  
Критику казалось, что он смотрит на этот бейдж целую вечность, хотя на самом деле прошла всего пара секунд. А потом он сделал то, что велела ему некая часть подсознания, видимо, ещё не оставившая надежды когда-нибудь героически погибнуть.  
Изо всех сил пнув «костюма» в ногу — Критик мог поклясться, что услышал хруст костей — он в два прыжка оказался рядом с Инсэйно и, сжав его запястья, направил пистолет вверх, так, что выстрел, похожий на пучок чёрного света, ушёл в вечернее небо.  
Краем глаза он заметил, как пустоглазый возле Карлоса бросился было к ним, но между ними мелькнула белая молния, он тяжело икнул и осел на пол. Тиз застыла рядом, сжимая в руке какой-то баллончик с газом.  
— Открой дверь! — заорал Критик, понимая, что второму не потребуется много времени, чтобы совладать с болью. Судя по тому, что он успел услышать, боль вообще не была проблемой для тех, кто работал на Стрекс.  
Карлос тут же рывком распахнул кленовую дверь с серебряной ручкой. Всем телом навалившись на Инсэйно, Критик одним движением втолкнул его в неё.  
— Идиот! — успел закричать Инсэйно.  
Дверь захлопнулась за ними как крышка гроба.

Упав спиной в песок, Инсэйно зарычал и попытался сбросить Критика. Они прокатились по песку несколько раз, подняв небольшое облако, и Критик, закашляв, ослабил хватку. Инсэйно тут же отшвырнул его от себя, пнув в живот, и вскочил на ноги.  
Кое-как поднявшись на колени, откашлявшись и стерев песчинки из глаз, Критик увидел, что Инсэйно стоит прямо перед ним, и дуло чуть ли не упирается ему в лоб. Он медленно, как бы невзначай опустил руку, и с досадой понял, что пистолета за поясом нет.  
— Какая смена ролей, — растянул губы в хищном оскале Инсэйно. — Помнится, в прошлый раз ты был по эту сторону. Это судьба, тебе не кажется?  
— Господи, столько лет прошло, а ты всё ещё бесишься? — не удержался Критик, пытаясь незаметно оглядеться. Пистолет обнаружился в паре метров — видно, вылетел при обмене ударами. Критик поморщился от досады.  
— Ты отнял мой шанс на мировое господство, сволочь! И, — Инсэйно мерзко хихикнул, — смотрю, тебя резко стала заботить судьба Спуни. Скажи-ка, какого было держать на прицеле человека с его лицом?  
— Ужасно, — честно признал Критик, прикидывая возможные отвлекающие манёвры. Болтовня Инсэйно и без того злила, а внезапная смена темы ему категорически не нравилась. — Ну, то есть, не совсем прям ужасно, ведь это был ты. Такую рожу не...  
Следующее, что почувствовал Критик — резкий удар по лицу, от которого его откинуло набок. Из носа по щеке потекло что-то тёплое, пропитывая песок.  
— Ты просто сам напрашиваешься, как видно, — прошипел Инсэйно. — Почему ты не можешь наконец заткнуться и хотя бы сдохнуть с достоинством?  
— Ты сам спросил, — хрипло хохотнул Критик. На мокрые губы тут же налипли песчинки. Он с трудом повернул голову, посмотрел на Инсэйно одним глазом. — Знаешь, а Спуни бы оценил эту шутку.  
Ещё один удар.  
— Спуни здесь нет! — заорал Инсэйно. — Этот ублюдок мёртв! Я прикончил его собственными руками!  
— Кстати, зачем? — из-за текущей крови дышать становилось всё труднее, и тупая боль в виске, на который пришёлся новый удар, никак не хотела утихать, лишь разгоралась всё сильнее с каждой секундой. Он всё равно чуть не рассмеялся, вспомнив Кикасию — Инсэйно мог бы тогда убить его на месте, использовав что-нибудь из своих изобретений, но словно начисто забыл про них, предпочтя просто прикладывать Критика головой об разные поверхности. Хорошо. Если только удастся и дальше отвлекать Инсэйно, не давая собраться с мыслями... Он попытался вспомнить всё, что слышал или знал об учёном. — Вы ведь были одним целым?  
Пистолет, полускрытый песком, лежал всего в каком-то метре.  
Может, если получится убалтывать Инсэйно ещё некоторое время, то он от злости не успеет отреагировать...  
Чужие пальцы ухватили Критика за подбородок, рывком повернули лицо.  
— Потому что ублюдок был тянувшим меня назад прошлым. И прошлому нет места рядом с будущим, — в голосе Инсэйно послышалась гордость. — При нём я оставался лишь дешёвой шуткой про временные парадоксы. И я решил, что меня это не устраивает.  
Инсэйно маниакально улыбнулся, сместив руку, обхватил его за шею — и Критика прошила сотня иголок разом. Он закричал, чуть не захлебнувшись своей же кровью. Мир на мгновение потемнел от боли.  
В этот раз Инсэйно вспомнил про пальцелазеры.  
— Знаешь, что ещё меня не устраивает? — как ни в чём ни бывало продолжил Инсэйно, разжав пальцы. — Ты. О, как я радовался, когда герой проболтался, что ты тоже здесь. Знаешь, вначале я просто хотел превратить вас всех в его слуг, но теперь передумал. Какого чёрта, — он вплотную наклонился к Критику, даже не заметив, как тот зло сжимает кулак. — Я лично втопчу тебя в грязь! А потом и этого комиксного уродца! Как досадные помехи из прошлого на моём пути к мировому господству!  
Критик резко вдохнул, словно перед прыжком. И, со всей доступной для человека, которого несколько минут вбивали в землю, скоростью одной рукой сорвал с Инсэйно гоглы, а другой — бросил в глаза горсть песка, зажатую в кулаке. И от души пнул в живот.  
— Как у тебя от своего голоса уши не вянут, — сплюнул Критик, с трудом поднявшись на четвереньки, пока Инсэйно, крича, катался по земле и тёр глаза. — Тоже мне, бондовский злодей нашёлся.  
Не тратя время на то, чтобы встать на ноги, он бросился к пистолету и, схватив его, почти не дрожащими руками навёл на Инсэйно. Тот к тому моменту уже успел сесть, ненавидяще глядя на Критика покрасневшими глазами и держась одной рукой за живот. Лицо блестело от невольных слёз. Лазер лежал у его ног — слишком далеко, чтобы рискнуть тянуться на виду у врага.  
Критик, пошатываясь, встал на ноги, ни на секунду не отводя глаз от него.  
— Всё-таки идиотам везёт, — прошипел Инсэйно, тяжело дыша. — Что же, в этот раз тебе никто не помешает. Хватит силёнок, а? Убить того, кто носит лицо твоего прихлебателя?  
Без гоглов он был ещё больше похож на Спуни, даже с искажённым злобой лицом. Молодого и взъерошенного Спуни.  
Вот только кроме ненависти было что-то неприятно знакомое в этих зелёных глазах. Какое-то отталкивающее, жалкое выражение. И Критик вдруг понял, где он его видел раньше.  
В серебряном чайнике на чужой кухне.  
В голове что-то щёлкнуло, будто тугие кусочки мозаики наконец встали на свои места — и мысли заполнил ослепительный свет понимания.  
— Ты не Спуни, — сказал Критик.  
Инсэйно пару секунд таращился на него.  
— ...до тебя реально трудно доходит, да?  
— Ты не Спуни, — ровным тоном продолжал Критик. — Ты просто извращённая часть его разума, что никак не могла пережить старые обиды на какую-то паршивую заплесневелую игру. Это ты никак не можешь расстаться с прошлым.  
— С каких пор ты в психологи подался? — прошипел Инсэйно.  
— Ты злишься так потому, что никогда не перестанешь быть тем Спуни. Вот только он изменился. Я был в его голове. И знаешь, что? Там нет тебя.  
— Он всего лишь клон. Как и та подделка под меня!  
— Это неважно. Ты шутка не потому, что возник из-за старой обиды. Ты шутка потому, что не можешь перерасти это. Ты тут трещал о выборе, — Критик чуть не засмеялся, — вот только ирония в том, что ты ничего не выбирал. Ты остался тем, кто есть — чокнутым придурком в гоглах. Господи, — он сглотнул, и пропитанный кровью песок скрипнул на зубах, наждачкой прошёл по горлу, — я чуть не попался в одну ловушку дважды. Я вновь позволил глупой и мучительной части своего прошлого поглотить себя. Разрушать моё настоящее. Я чуть не стал как ты, — он потёр лоб свободной рукой. — Я действительно идиот. Но это, — он всё же хихикнул, — но это ничего. Пусть я идиот, пусть я спотыкаюсь об одни и те же грабли — когда-нибудь я всё же научусь обходить их. Я тоже изменился. И я отказываюсь быть тобой.  
— Вот только стремление наставить на других пушку никуда не делось, — процедил Инсэйно.  
Критик лишь нервно рассмеялся.  
— Вот только давай без моралей от чокнутого доктора, идёт? Я не настолько изменился, чтоб превратиться в Линкару. Я не хочу быть идеалом. Я всего лишь хочу хотя бы ещё раз поступить правильно. И если это поможет защитить моих друзей, то здесь и сейчас это — правильно.  
Ему ужасно хотелось прикрыть глаза, хоть на секунду, но он велел себе держаться. Ещё немного. Ещё пару минут.  
— Знаешь, в моём пистолете, конечно, не живут призраки, но один вроде бы неплохой человек сказал мне, что он тоже отлично работает. Давай проверим, как подобает учёным.  
Он навёл пистолет на оружие Инсэйно.  
— Инсэйно? — он улыбнулся ему перед тем, как нажать на спуск, со всей искренностью человека, который увидел замаскированный край пропасти, потому что с него сорвался кто-то другой. — Спасибо.  
И в следующую секунду мир окрасился белым, а Критика отбросило назад взрывной волной.

Критик лежал на спине и смотрел на небо.  
Ничего хорошего в нём, впрочем, не было — оно угрожающе нависало над пустыней серым свинцовым сводом, размазанные по нему облака напоминали не то толстых экзюперианских питонов, не то анорексичного Кошека. Картину идеально дополнял глухо шуршащий песком ветер, который постепенно усиливался — видимо, надвигалась буря.  
Он приподнялся на локтях и осмотрелся вокруг. Кроме объятого пламенем клочка песка шагах в семи ничто не нарушало монотонный, словно игра актёров «Сумерек» пейзаж — тянущаяся от края и до края пустыня, без единого камня, валуна или растения. Двери тоже не было, ни одной, ни другой. Ну конечно.  
Чуть передвинув руку, он нащупал что-то рядом. Треснувшие гоглы, немного покрывшиеся с одной стороны чёрной копотью. Критик сжал их в руке и откинулся обратно на песок. Где-то в глубине души он понимал, что ничего хорошего ему под этим серым небом не светит и нужно искать выход как можно быстрее. Но события последнего получаса, видимо, забрали слишком много сил — раздиравшие его несколько минут назад чувства гнева и решительности угасли, словно режиссёрский талант Шьямалана, и на него пыльным мешком навалилось пустое безразличие. Город, Линкара и все остальные вдруг показались чем-то недосягаемо далёким, словно из другой жизни. И голова всё ещё гудела от удара.  
Нужно отдохнуть, решил он, закрывая глаза. Всего пару минут. Ничего не случится за пару минут.  
Гулкий шум ветра становился всё громче.

Он очнулся от уже становящегося привычным ощущения неправильности — и того, что кто-то взял его за руки. Первым делом мелькнула мысль, что Инсэйно всё-таки оказался не там, куда надеялся отправить его Критик, и сейчас его начнёт заживо пожирать тлеющий зомби, но он почти сразу понял, что сжатые на его запястьях пальцы, во-первых, не закрыты перчатками и слишком холодные, во-вторых — хватка была твёрдой, но не грубой.  
— Донни.  
Твою ж налево.  
— Оставьте меня в покое, — пробормотал Критик, упрямо отказываясь открывать глаза и безуспешно попытавшись отвоевать свои руки обратно. — Занимайтесь своей ангельской хернёй или что там у вас.  
Его всё же мягко, но неумолимо заставили подняться на ноги.  
— Осталось мало времени, — извиняюще произнёс Карл. — Придётся тебе уж потерпеть нашу компанию, майн фронд.  
— Что, я вам опять нарушил планы? — невесело усмехнулся Критик и всё-таки открыл глаза. Возможно, это была лишь игра его воображения или света пустыни, но сейчас они выглядели куда больше похожими на людей, которых он помнил — да и на людей в принципе. Исчезли пальцы-спирали, и теперь они возвышались над Критиком всего на голову.  
Вот только золотистое сияние и крылья за спиной не давали забыть правду.  
— Откровенно говоря, да, — с готовностью признал Карл. — Ты обошёл Высший Замысел. Хотя, вероятно, оно и к лучшему. Тебе нужно были лишь втолкнуть доктора сюда. Но...  
— ...Ты решил действовать по-своему, — усмехнулся Куинн. — Конечно. Наш Донни всегда был своевольным.  
— Я не Донни, — убедившись, что его не шатает, Критик всё же выдернул руки и сложил их на груди. — Прекратите меня так называть.  
Карл улыбнулся — как он улыбался когда-то Донни, вернувшемуся из лесов.  
— Прости, Критик, но в глубине души ты навсегда останешься Донни. Это твоё прошлое, и тебе не изменить его. Вопрос лишь в том, как ты его используешь.  
— Бля, вот ненавижу эти сквозные морали, — проворчал Критик. — Сразу чувствую себя первоклашкой, которого учат мыть руки перед едой, — засыхающая кровь с крошками песчинок начала стягивать кожу, и Критик, недолго думая, вытер щеку и губы своим же галстуком.  
— И не воображайте, что я забыл, между прочим. Вы, двое, так и не сказали мне — почему?  
Карл переглянулся с Куинном, изобразил лёгкую задумчивость.  
— Скажи вот что, Критик. Ты рассказывал кому-нибудь правду о том, что видел в Сюжетной Дыре? Всю правду.  
— Я... Не думаю, что стоит. Они не поймут.  
— Так вот, Критик. Мы могли бы рассказать... — Карл склонился к нему и по-дружески обхватил за плечи, — ...но ты не поймёшь.  
Критик рассмеялся.  
— Ладно, сделаю вид, что куплюсь на это. Можешь хотя бы сказать, кто вы?  
Куинн неопределённо помотал в воздухе рукой с неестественно длинными и костлявыми пальцами и узкой ладонью.  
— Ничего особенного, на самом деле. Мы просто пара сверхсущностей, которые пытаются поступать правильно. Пусть даже не совсем по Замыслу.  
— Примерно так. Пошли, Критик, — Карл расправил крылья, и они золотым шатром нависли над ними. — Ты сделал свой выбор. Мы делаем свой.  
— И какой же?  
— Не позволить умереть в песчаной буре одному не в меру своевольному обзорщику. А там уже всё зависит от тебя.  
Куинн, сдержанно улыбнувшись, щёлкнул пальцами.

Новая пустыня выглядела куда более дружелюбно и знакомо. Особенно дорога, возле которой они оказались — вполне из привычного мира, даже с покосившемся указателем, который возвещал, что до Найт Вейла двадцать миль при попутном ветре.  
— Тебе в том направлении, — махнул рукой Куинн в противоположную от знака сторону. — Автомобиль проедет через полторы минуты.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
— Вероятновидение. Это как ясновиденье, только не совсем ясное, — усмехнулся Куинн. — Особенно когда в деле путаются маги или... — он выразительно смерил взглядом Критика. Тот рассмеялся.  
— А то, непредсказуемость — моё второе имя! — Критик посерьёзнел, и повисла небольшая пауза.  
— Я увижу вас когда-нибудь? — прямо спросил Критик. Куинн развёл руками.  
— Хороший вопрос. Я бы и сам не отказался узнать.  
— Мда, ангелы, — он на мгновение заколебался, ожидая знакомого пощипывания в носу или комка в горле, но, видно, слово перестало на него так действовать, — ангелы из вас, честно говоря, так себе.  
— Ангелы — всего лишь одно из имён. Не придавай ему слишком большого значения, — Карл похлопал его по плечу. — Нам пора. — Критик кивнул, опустив взгляд. — Можешь это сделать.  
— Что?  
— Я знаю, что ты хотел это сделать в прошлый раз, когда был Донни. Но постеснялся.  
— Откуда? Тоже вероятновидение?  
— Нет, — Карл вновь улыбнулся. — Просто я знаю тебя.  
Критик несколько секунд просто смотрел ему в лицо снизу вверх — а потом подался вперёд и обхватил его одной рукой, прижавшись к странно холодящей на ощупь золотистой коже. Чужие тяжёлые руки обняли его в ответ. Ещё одна погладила его по голове.  
Критик вздохнул, крепко зажмурившись. Вскоре холодные прикосновения исчезли — так неуловимо, что Критик не успел заметить, в какой момент он уже обнимал не ангела, а воздух.  
Задержав немного взгляд на пустоте перед ним, он одёрнул пиджак, сунул пистолет за пояс и развернулся к дороге. Подумав, ещё раз тщательно провёл рукавом под носом и по щекам, чтобы точно стереть все остатки крови.  
И под глазами. Не потому, что из них норовили скатиться предательские слёзы или ещё что. Просто на всякий случай.  
Вдали на горизонте показалась неясная алая точка.

Сефирот бы побрал этого Критика и всю его братию. Надо же было так глупо подставиться! Даже драка за Кикасию наверняка выглядела достойней. Но ничего, он ещё сполна отплатит им всем. Теперь, когда за его спиной одна из мощнейших корпораций зла в истории, а ресурсы практически бесконечны, он...  
— Эй, соня! Просыпайся уже! — звонко заявил детский голосок где-то над головой Инсэйно. Тот застонав, приоткрыл глаза. Над ним, широко улыбаясь, склонилась девочка лет восьми в сине-красном платье, с обёрнутым вокруг шеи розовым боа и с пышным бантом на голове.  
— Я Эвелина, — доверительно сообщила она. — Ты сейчас во владениях моего папы.  
Инсэйно наконец заметил две вещи — которые, он мысленно с досадой пнул себя, следовало бы заметить сразу. Первая: он находился уже не в той серой пустыне за кленовой дверью, куда выкинуло их с Критиком, а сидел в кресле у стены в каком-то странном месте, похожем на подземелье, с гигантскими рыже-бурыми сводами, уходящими за пределы видимости. Несмотря на отсутствие видимых источников света, было светло, как солнечным днём на поверхности. А ещё сильно пахло серой.  
И вторая — ему заткнули рот кляпом, явно сделанном из его же перчатки, его руки были крепко скованы за спинкой кресла, а рядом стоял широкий стол, на котором хищно поблескивали десятки инструментов весьма завораживающего вида. Инсэйно даже узнал некоторые из них.  
И эти знания не обещали ему ничего хорошего.  
— Папа мне сказал, ты хотел очень плохо поступить с мистером Критиком, — продолжала тем же жизнерадостным тоном Эвелина. — Знаешь, мистер Критик — мой любимый бэбиситтер, — тут она слегка нахмурила одну бровь. — Только мы с папой можем плохо поступать с ним, — её улыбка, не изменившись ни на миллиметр, тем не менее, каким-то образом из приветливой превратилась в угрожающую.  
— Папа не мог ничего тебе сделать там, наверху. Он говорит, не его участок, ввяжешься — неприятностей не оберёшься. Но потом, — она хлопнула в ладоши, — ты сам оказался у нас! Я попросила папу отдать тебя мне, и знаешь, что? Он согласился! Правда, здорово? — улыбка из просто угрожающей превратилась в оскал убийцы-психопата, такой, что в исполнении талантливого актёра способен одарить зрителей кошмарами минимум на месяц.  
— Согласен, — раздался ещё один голос, и сбоку словно из ниоткуда выплыл Тот Парень в очках, с мрачной улыбкой пожёвывающий конец трубки. Если до этого Инсэйно лишь начал немного волновался, то теперь уже отчаянно забился в полную силу, пытаясь высвободить руки. — Мне тоже не нравится, когда Критика трогают посторонние. В конце-то концов, — он посмотрел Инсэйно в глаза с почти дружеским укором, — если тебе так приспичило кого-то бить током — заведи себе своего близнеца, а не лезь к чужим.  
Тот Парень перевёл взгляд на Эвелину.  
— Знаешь, малышка, я тут недавно прочёл одну очаровательную историю про Пинки Пай и Рэйнбоу Дэш. Как думаешь, — вынув трубку изо рта, он стряхнул пепел ему на колено, и Инсэйно зашипел сквозь кляп, — наш гость согласится помочь нам разыграть её?  
— Конечно! — Эвелина даже подпрыгнула. — Это научит его дружбомагии и тому, что воровать чужих Критиков нехорошо!  
Тот Парень ласково провёл рукой по волосам Инсэйно. Инсэйно уже видел однажды давным-давно подобный взгляд — когда Критик в чёрно-алом костюме навёл на него пистолет. Никакой жалости, сочувствия, как сегодня, в пустыне — лишь прозрачное, невыносимо искреннее желание увидеть кровь врага на своих руках.  
«Нет, хотел сказать он. Вы не удержите меня здесь навечно. Я выберусь из этой дыры, и вы все поплатитесь, вместе с вашим драгоценным Критиком! Во имя науки!»  
Но из горла вырвался лишь жалобный стон, и то приглушённый кляпом.  
— Слышишь, ему уже не терпится начать, — его рука сжалась в кулак и резко потянула за волосы, заставив Инсэйно вскинуть голову. К беззащитно открывшемуся горлу тут же прижалось холодное лезвие в руке Эвелины.  
— Тогда начнём, — ласково прощебетала она — и с улыбкой надавила.


	5. Эпилог

_Всё скоро закончится. А затем что-то другое займёт это место._

— Вон он сейчас сидит, — ткнул себе за спину пальцем Рауль.  
Сквозь прозрачную дверь была видна его машина на парковке, на капоте которой сидел, сумев забраться туда с ногами, Критик и о чём-то болтал по мобильному телефону, бурно жестикулируя свободной рукой. — Наконец дозвонился. В этих местах поймать сигнал — та ещё задачка, я ему так и сказал, но он всё равно всю дорогу тыкал в телефон, как заведённый.  
Доминик продолжал невозмутимо вытирать стакан. Затем поставил его на стойку и с аккуратной последовательностью НПС-персонажа взялся за следующий.  
— Ангелов не существует, — наконец заметил он ровным голосом.  
— Блин, ты что, тоже из Вейла? — Рауль, громко фыркнув, потёр переносицу. — Они там обожают парить этим мозги себе и другим. Будут утверждать, что их нет, даже если эта золотая тварь появится у них за плечом и пощекочет крылом нос. У этих людей серьёзные проблемы с отрицанием реальности, я так скажу. Но ты же в Чикаго тусил, нет?  
— Вообще я из Дезерт Блаффс, — не меняя тона, заметил Доминик. — Подменяю троюродного брата. Но спасибо, что спросили.  
— Дезерт Блаффс? — Рауль хлопнул рукой по столу. — Что ж, это многое объясняет.  
— Мне это часто говорят, сэр.  
Он улыбнулся, набивая трубку.  
— Знаешь, бывал я там как-то. Правда, недолго. Слишком всё ярко и аккуратненько, не город, а грёбанная картинка с открытки. К тому же меня жесть как бесил этот тип с радио, как его там...

— Нет, Роб. Не знаю, — Критик поднял голову и посмотрел в небо, которое закат уже начал расчерчивать у линии горизонта в ало-розовый. — Наверное, возьму что-то вроде отпуска. Поеду куда-нибудь. — Критик попытался вспомнить, что говорил Рауль о своём возможном маршруте. — ...да. Да, уверен. Нет, не знаю, может и маньяк. Что с того? У меня куча знакомых маньяков, как-нибудь справлюсь. За пару недель ничего без меня не пропадёт. Пусти что-нибудь из архивов, не знаю. Тот почти доделанный выпуск про «Гаргулий», может? Лады? Вот и хорошо, — он подтянул колени к груди, лишь чудом не соскользнув с блестящего капота.  
— Роб? — он позволил себе улыбнуться. — Ты лучший брат в мире.  
Закончив разговор, он некоторое время сидел и молча смотрел на закат, вертя телефон в руках. Рауль всё ещё болтал внутри о чём-то с Домиником. По крайней мере, Критику казалось через стекло, что это Доминик. Он бы этому не удивился. Он бы сейчас не удивился даже появлению Ма-Ти — лимит на искреннее изумление он за эти несколько дней явно потратил на месяц вперёд.  
Критик знал, что ему нужно сделать теперь — и это его одновременно радовало и немного тревожило, как тревожит любой первый шаг в ещё неизведанном направлении.  
Но лишь тревожило. Не страшило.  
Критик глубоко, медленно вздохнул, как перед очередным погружением в ледяную воду, открыл список контактов, выбрал нужный номер и поднёс телефон к уху.  
— Линкара?  
— Критик? — неверяще переспросил голос на другом конце линии, тут же радостно повторил: — Критик! — и чуть глуше, явно в сторону: — Эй, это Критик!  
На заднем плане радостно заволновались другие голоса — Критик не без некоторого облегчения уловил голос Тиз. Новенькой монеткой прозвенел чей-то чужой детский голос, ему вторил голос волшебного призрака Линкары, чьё имя опять вылетело у него из головы.  
— Как ты? Где ты? Тиз передаёт привет, если что.  
— Живой вроде, как ни странно. У забегаловки «Оленья голова». Тут нет опознавательных знаков, но тип, который меня подвёз, сказал, что это в двух шагах от города.  
Он подождал, пока Линкара шёпотом передал это находящейся рядом Тиз, уловив ответное «... да, в этой стороне нужно остерегаться летучих мышей...» и вновь заговорил, не дожидаясь, пока тот продолжит:  
— Как там ваша маленькая революция?  
— Что? Отлично! Слушай, не буду грузить тебя подробностями, знаю, ты их ненавидишь, да и всё равно не будешь слушать, но, думаю, мы с Маргарет немного задержимся здесь на некоторое время, так что...  
— Нет-нет, всё нормально, — ноги начали затекать, и Критик сел как обычно, свесил их с краю. Подумав, откинулся назад, и теперь лежал, глядя на то, как загораются первые звёзды. — Меня подбросят до Юты. Думаю, там позвоню кому-нибудь, и пусть всё идёт само собой.  
— Хорошо, — с облегчением выдохнул его собеседник. — Мы волновались. Правда. Знаешь, Тиз рассказывала очень странные вещи. Например, что ты врезал Инсэйно и...  
— Кстати, насчёт этого, — Критик потёр шею, затем выудил из кармана треснувшие гоглы и посмотрел сквозь них на звёздную бездну у себя над головой. Красный пластик со спиралями окрасил стремительно темнеющее небо в постапокалиптично-фиолетовые оттенки из какого-нибудь фантастического фильма. — Я вроде как прикончил его. Ну, надеюсь на это.  
— Не могу сказать, что совсем не ожидал этого. Но, скорее всего, нет, — Критик не видел этого, но был уверен, что Линкара пожал плечами. — Эпизодические назойливые злодеи — самые живучие, обожают возвращаться спустя пять сезонов и три так себе полнометражки, когда про них все уже забыли. Так что не переживай по этому поводу.  
— И не думал, — Критик закрыл глаза. — Линкара?  
— Да?  
— Ты не торопишься?  
— Ну...  
— Тогда расскажи, что там у вас было.  
Линкара нервно хихикнул.  
— Ты уверен?  
— Ага.  
— ...так, ты точно настоящий Критик? Тебя не подменили в этом другом измерении на какого-то клона?  
— Слушай, я вроде не про твои анализы торшеров спрашиваю. Я что уже, не имею права узнать, во имя чего именно меня вбивали носом в какой-то вонючий песок в другом мире?  
— Ладно, верю, — рассмеялся Линкара. — Но с тобой там явно что-то случилось, я это чувствую.  
Не открывая глаз, Критик перевернулся набок, прижался щекой к холодному металлу.  
— Ничего особенного. Так, поболтал с старыми знакомыми.  
— Угу. Очень убедительно.  
— Так ты будешь говорить или нет?  
И Линкара начал рассказывать.  
Критик, не перебивая, молча и жадно слушал про пикник, окружённый заборами под напряжением, про их попытку побега, ради которой они пробовали рыть подкоп; про несуществующих, но вполне реальных ангелов из-за дубовых дверей и Дану, интерна с радио; про Маргарет, объединившуюся с Тамикой Флинн, той самой книжной девчушкой с вертолётами, и как (это ему было сообщено почти шёпотом) Линкара рад, что Маргарет может пообщаться с кем-то своего возраста, кого не смущает, что она, ну, призрак, ведь призраки здесь совсем не редкость, оттого и накрывающее весь город энергополе, помогающее поддерживать им физическую форму; про пропавшего за дубовой дверью в совершенно другой пустыне Карлоса, которому, в отличие от других жителей, не повезло вернуться так же быстро, да и неизвестно, к тревоге всего города и особенно одного радиоведущего, вернётся ли он вообще — на этом месте Критик, прервав молчание, понимающе хмыкнул, а на логичное недоумение Линкары ответил лишь «Шутка для двоих. Долго объяснять», и больше тот ничего не смог от него добиться, поэтому, вскоре оставив попытки, продолжил; про двойника Сесила, чья улыбка прошита у него на лице чёрными нитками, с кровавыми дырами вместо глаз, и несбывшиеся — к счастью — планы Стрекс на Кошека и его котят («я даже не знал про котят! Критик, ты обязан их увидеть! Может, Сесил всё-таки придумает, как можно их сфотографировать... Ну, прекрати, я знаю, что Кошек тебе понравился»; про то, как жители совместными усилиями изгоняли захватчиков, _и, Критик, ты не поверишь, здесь есть один очаровательный магазин старых... эй, что ты делаешь?!_  
На этом месте трубку перехватила Тиз, принявшаяся радостно болтать о том, что им удалось узнать о дверях, и о паре ангелов, выглядящих куда более похожими на людей, чем их остальные «коллеги», что появляются в городе чаще других; о том, что они нашли лабораторию Инсэйно, _и чёрт побери, Критик, ты только представь, действующая модель Сюжетной Дыры! Ты хоть представляешь возможности?!. Это совершенно уникальный... Нет, Линкара, отдай, ты уже наговорился! Уступи женщине, в конце концов!.._  
Он молча слушал их голоса, наполняющиеся то восторгом, то грустью, то тем неподдельным заразительным энтузиазмом, что присущ людям, влюблённым в то, что они делают, и эта любовь делает их прекрасными, слушал о чужих приключениях и чужом героизме, слушал о городе, который он, конечно, не спас, но сделал его спасение чуть-чуть, самую малость легче для других, так что это уже хоть что-то — и готов был слушать вечно.  
Критик слушал — и его наполняло такое чувство, словно он наконец вышел из тёмного мрачного леса, в котором плутал много лет, на залитую солнцем поляну и теперь никак не может отвести слезящиеся глаза от солнца. И в груди разливалось приятное успокаивающее тепло.  
Критик слушал своих друзей, старых и новых — и улыбался.

А где-то за стеклянной дверью работало радио, которое на самом деле никто не слушал, и сквозь помехи пробивался, только чтобы раствориться в ночной прохладе, мягкий укутывающий голос, который навевал бы случайным прохожим мысли о топлёном шоколаде, карамели или даже густом августовском мёде.  
_— Но как прекрасны эти моменты растворения! Какое мимолётное совершенство мы можем найти в мимолётном мире! Всё хорошее, сделанное за всё время! Всё хорошее, что было сделано в этот день, и все хорошие люди, которое это сделали, и назад и назад, вперёд и вперёд, и вся красота раскручивающейся Вселенной. Гордитесь своим местом в космосе. Оно мало, но всё же есть. Как маловероятно! Как чудесно! Как глупо. И прекрасно..._  



End file.
